His Silver Snakes
by Beauty-is-but-a-Face
Summary: Bellatrix is sent to Hogwarts under the guise of a sixth year to befriend Hermione and Ron.     She, Hermione and Ginny are about to take a wild ride that no one would ever guess.    Fem-slash and three-some
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord sends Bellatrix to Hogwarts under the guise of a sixth year to spy on Harry Potter.

Bellatrix discovers how miserable Hermione is and slowly converts the girl to the Dark Side as both her Lover, along with one Miss Weasley.

What happens…

When Bellatrix's true identity is revealed…

When Hermione is stolen away under the guise of night…

When Ginny's brother is caught doing naughty things…

What will happen this faithful year?

Dumbledore was killed by Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy are still at Hogwarts

'Bella,' he hisses. She walks over to Him, her dark red black curls quivering with excitement. 'I have a mission for you, my pet.' He hisses into her ear, a reptilian tongue tracing the curve of her earlobe. She represses a shudder. Despite popular belief, Bellatrix is in no way attracted to Him. She is a lesbian.

'I want you to pose as an exchange student,' he murmurs, hands tracing her curves, he knows how it agitates her and the romantic rumors amuse him, 'I want you to befriend the Golden Trio- forget Potter, I want you to seduce his companions. Lead them to us. To the Dark Arts.' Bellatrix nods and feels a cold hand slip under the back of her dress and trace her hips and shoulder blades. It is one of those days.

'Aerlene Black. That shall be your name.' He whispers. 'Find the cracks and make them chasms, ma belle`.'

Hermione tries to moan in an attractive way. Harry pants on top of her and groans as he shoots his release.

'Thank you Harry!" she fake pants. He rolls over and pushes his slimy tongue in her mouth. She tries not to gag and makes some reluctant tongue movements.

'I better leave before someone comes.' He winks. Hermione feels like shuddering with repulsion as he fingers her breast with thick, clammy fingers before hopping out of her bed.

At least tomorrow they leave for Hogwarts, she tries comforting herself, and he can't get into the girl's dorms.

Hermione cannot stand the thought of sleeping in her bed after what just happened so she rolls out and curls up on the floor. Ginny knows she'll be there but she doesn't understand. Ginny is a bit of a Bisexual whore and doesn't mind been shagged. She can't understand Hermione's revulsion to it. Shagging with a male is so… unnatural.

Hermione would do anything to refuse Harry, to bed Ginny instead, but Dumbledore's last words, before he was killed in the Department of Mysteries, echo around in her head.

'Miss Granger, Harry has a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. He will need a respite as he grows older. I need you to provide that, it is your obligation to him and the Wizarding World, whether that is a friend, a mother or a lover. If he needs something on the terms of any of these obligations you must give it to him. You must never lie.'

She hates Dumbledore. She wishes he had never insisted on that Unbreakable Vow, holding her to that promise, and she hates having sex with Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione wakes with a familiar ache between her legs. Standing in front of the mirror she sees a pale girl with brown/red blood trailing between her thighs along with thick, hard sperm. She shudders, tracing her jutting ribs absently. She stumbles over to her wardrobe, cleans herself with her wand and slips on her red satin dress with the shiny belt. Been a prefect means she has to look nice. She tears a brush through her brown gold locks that reach nearly her hips and sighs at the result.

Stumbling down the hall she chokes down some cornflakes in the empty kitchen, the bitter taste of sperm in her mouth making her want to vomit. In between her liegs is killing her, making it hard to walk. She isn't a virgin, no, Harry took that from her, but she bleeds just about every time.

She stares at her reflection, again, looking closely at her face. A young woman with limp, lifeless hair, glassy eyes with dark rings and a face with protruding bones. She hasn't been eating properly for a long time, so sickened by the forced sex though Harry doesn't know it as such.

Thinking of it brings a wave of nausea and she rushes to the sink, vomiting up everything she ate. She catches sight of her reflection in a knife and has to fight the urge to slit her wrists and bleed to death. She settles for a long cut on her forearm.

Soon the kitchen is full of red headed males, all laughing and clamoring to get to the food. Ginny came over to sit with her. 'You look like piss. Hang over?' she asks. Hermione nods, tears pricking her eyes. She knows this is Ginny's code for- had sex with Harry? Ginny sighs and strokes her arm.

They apparate from the house and arrive at Platform 9 and ¾. Hermione dumps her trunk and half runs to the prefect meeting. McGonagall is waiting there with someone dressed in rumpled green.

Hermione's breath catches in her throat as she stares at the girl. Red brown tresses fall around her pale, angular face and her black eyes glitter like onyx. Scarlet lips curl into a smirk and Hermione feels like blushing. 'Ah Miss Granger there you are!' cries Minerva. Hermione cannot stand this woman who thinks that every word Dumbledore said was worth the moon and stars.

'Hello Professor.' She tries smiling.

'Miss Granger, this is Miss Aerlene Black. She comes from Merlin's Majick Mastery Academy, in Saudi Arabia. She's here for a new experience. I'd like you to be her partner and as we have already sorted her into Slytherin, I was rather hoping you wouldn't mind transferring down there for a little while as she settles in?' Shock, horror and relief flooded Hermione.

Shock- she was been moved to Slytherin? Horror- her fellow Gryffindors were going to kill her! Relief- Harry wouldn't be able to touch her whilst she was in there.

'I'd be happy to, Professor.' She smiled. Aerlene's black eyes glittered in… triumph? She held her hand out and smiled, 'Hi Aerlene, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger.' Aerlene took her hand and nodded.

'Are you okay Miss Granger?" asks McGonagall, 'you look… sickly.' Ask Professor Dumbledore! She hisses in her mind, seeing the stern look the miniature photo of him hanging around McGonagall's neck, set in a gold frame, was giving her.

'No Professor! Just a busy holidays!' she smiled. It felt so… false. She didn't notice Aerlene watching her glance, tracing it to the old man.

She didn't notice the lips curve up into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hi guys,' she smiled at the boys, when she next saw them, which was at the Feast. Harry grunted, eyes looking up and down Aerlene's body, and he winked at the girl. Aerlene turned her nose up in disgust and Harry looked shocked. Ron simply nodded through his food.

'I'm Harry Potter,' bragged Harry, 'though you probably knew that, huh?' he winked.

'I'm Aerlene Black, and to be honest I thought Harry Potter would be… more muscular I suppose. And, if you'll excuse my frankness, good looking.' Harry looked gob smacked and Hermione felt a rush of… triumph?

'Hi Aerlene,' gushed Lavender, next to Ron. 'I love your nails! Where do you get them done? You lipstick is, omfg, like so hot! Where'd you buy it?' Aerlene seemed to force a smile on her face as she turned to Lavender and the two started a rather one sided discussion.

'So, a Black in Gryffindor, huh? She must be the first since Sirius.' Commented Harry. Hermione jumped, realizing she hadn't told him the news yet. She felt her stomach sink as Harry's clammy fingers began stroking the inside of her thigh.

'Umm, no, Aerlene is in Slytherin,' she stammered, beginning to shake as Harry's hand became a vice on her thigh. 'but McGonagall wants to promote House Unity so I'm looking after her… down in Slytherin for a while… ow!' she shrieked at the end for Harry's hand had started to burn.

'And you agreed?' glared Harry.

'I'm prefect!" she squeaked, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

'Your first duty is to me!' hissed Harry, standing up. 'Come now! We're finding McGonagall and putting an end to this insanity!' He grabbed Hermione's wrist and she began to struggle against his bruising hold.

'No!' she hissed, under her breath.

Her left hand closed on the soft wood of her wand and she muttered a simple heating spell. Harry's goblet exploded in his face and everyone stared at him. He was forced to let go of her hand to avoid difficult questions. 'Tonight. Room of Requirement!' he snarled, quietly.

Hermione felt nausea roll in her stomach and she jumped to her feet, muttered an excuse and rushed to the bathroom. Kneeling over a toilet, her stomach released everything it held. She felt herself sob thickly and realized that soft, cool hands were holding her hair out of her face, wiping her mouth. 'I had a boyfriend like that,' whispered the voice. Aerlene. 'He beat the piss out of me and when I… broke up with him and he raped me.'

Hermione twisted, shocked and stared at Aerlene's face. Tears were running down the pale cheeks. 'He hurt me.' She whispered. Her eyes looked… deranged. They looked like Bellatrix's- Hermione repressed a shudder. Aerlene wasn't Bellatrix.

'My ex-boyfriend tried to kill me but He rescued me. I owe my life to him.' Hermione stared Aerlene and had the oddest urge to kiss the tears away.

'Who is the rescuer?' she asked. Aerlene smiled, through her tears, her eyes fierce.

'He is my Lo… my Laurence. He was the gardener but he was fired many years ago. I miss him.' She mumbled. Hermione could tell she was lying, her eyes wouldn't meet her own and her cheeks had gained a touch of pink.

'Come on,' Aerlene murmured, pulling her up. 'Let's go, sweetheart.'

Hermione stumbled after Aerlene who stopped suddenly. 'I don't know where to go.' Aerlene intoned. Hermione jumped, started. 'Um, err, Malfoy!' she called out.

'What do you want Mud blood!' he grumbled back. Trying to stop her blush she mumbled,

'I'm supposed to be looking after Ms. Black here, and, um, I was wondering if you could show me the way to the Slytherin common room.'

'I can look after her.' sneered Malfoy.

'Actually, I'm supposed to stay with Ms. Black for the first couple of weeks.' Mumbled Hermione. Malfoy's eyebrows rose so high that they disappeared in his hairline.

'What?' he asked, in honest disbelief. 'In the Common Room? A lion among Slytherins? A kitten with the snakes? A lamb up to slaughter?'

'Oh, Malfoy is it? Do you like my ring? It looks similar to yours.' smirked Aerlene, holding out her hand, showing Draco a silver ring. Malfoy had a double take. Aerlene began humming and Malfoy looked, flabbergast.

'Aunt Bella-' he started but Aerlene interrupted, staring at Hermione who hadn't appeared to notice, so hard she was trying to avoid Harry who was marching towards her.

'Hermione!' he yelled, 'what the hell are you doing with the Ferret!' Hermione made an almost inaudible whimper and Malfoy took a long, hard look at her.

Her robes hung off her loosely, her wrist was bruised, she walked slightly bow-legged, her eyes were slightly bloodshot with dark rings- they looked sunken into her face. Her hair hung limp and brittle down nearly to her hips and her hand holding her wand looked skeletal. Her skin was incredibly pale.

'What's happened to you, Granger?' he hissed. Hermione looked abused. If Malfoy didn't know better, because none of the Death Eaters had reported it and she wasn't rotting away in one of the Dark Lord's prisons- he would say she looked like she had been raped. Perhaps a muggle rapist?

'Nothing.' Mumbled Hermione, flinching as Harry came closer. Malfoy looked at the two and it clicked. Aerlene hissed under her breath, also piecing the puzzle together. 'Hi Harry,' she tried smiling, 'I'm taking Aerlene down to the Slytherin Common Room. I've asked Malfoy, as he is a prefect, to show us the way.'

Harry snorted and glared at her. 'We will talk tonight.' He snarled before spinning on his foot and marching off.

'You okay?' asked Aerlene, stroking her arm. Aerlene hissed as her fingers came in contact with scabbed flesh. Pushing Hermione's sleeve out of the way, she exposed a thin, red, angry looking cut. 'You cut yourself.' Murmured Aerlene.

'I hate him.' She whispered, closing her eyes. 'Hate him.' Malfoy raised his eyebrows at Aerlene. Tears welled in the corners of Hermione's eyes and her breath caught in her throat. 'If Dumbledore was still alive I'd kill him myself! I can't believe I'm telling two snakes this.' She muttered, eyes closed. More tears seeped out and she added, 'and it hurts that they're the only ones here to listen.' She twisted out of Aerlene's grip and tried to find Ginny.

'Wait… Dumbledore?' asked Malfoy, catching her arm. 'I thought it would be Potter you were upset at?' Hermione burst into tears.

Aerlene guided her to the Slytherin Common Room and to one Severus Snape. He raised his eyebrows and Aerlene smirked. His eyes widened in recognition as Aerlene whispered, 'Lordy, lordy, what's to do?' a code that Voldemort had taught is followers to say to each other. He mouthed the word Bellatrix and Aerlene's smirk grew.

Breath catching in his throat, he half choked out the directions to their room. Pansy graciously accompanied them.

Hermione rubbed her bloodshot eyes as she was sat on the bed and Aerlene sat next to her. 'When did you last keep down a meal?' asked Aerlene.

'Week ago.' Hermione whispered, 'when he slept with G... G… Ginny instead. She's my best friend, the lovely, Bi whore that she is.' Aerlene touched Hermione's stomach and Hermione gasped under her touch, flinching away.

'Shh,' soothed Aerlene, 'I'm not him, sweetheart, I'm not that filthy dog.' Hermione nodded and Aerlene flinched but steeled herself against Aerlene's touch. Aerlene winced at how tense the girl was.

'Aerlene?' called out Malfoy, 'can I come up?' Aerlene looked at Hermione who bit her lip, looking terrified, and hesitated.

'No let him up, Aerlene, you need Slytherin friends. After all, I'll be going back to my House soon. Anyway, I've got to go, sorry. Umm… prefect duties.'

'I have one last question, doll,' Aerlene spoke, firmly, 'why do you blame the old Headmaster for this?' Hermione's eyes filled with hatred and loathing- but her voice betrayed nothing.

'I don't. And I don't know why you think that.' she spoke in montone, flatly. She met Aerlene's eyes with her own and the feeling had vanished leaving them blank and glassy.


	4. Chapter 4

'Aunt Bella?' asked Draco, nervously. The red in Aerlene's hair bled away like blood. The milky pale skin paled further until it looked the color of bone. She grew, matured, but not incredibly so. Her onyx eyes glittered as she sneered down at Draco.

'The Dark Lord is going to be very pissed off that you nearly gave me away, nephew!' she cackled. Her deranged eyes glowed dangerously.

'What are you doing here?' whispered Draco, fearfully. Bellatrix appeared thoughtful.

'Apparently to befriend Potter's darling Golden Trio.' Her eyes narrowed. 'Perhaps the Weasleys will be good allies.' Draco nodded,

'What about the mud blood?' he asked, curious. Bellatrix half smiled, half growled.

'I'm going to convert her to our side, darling Draco. I'm going to assist her in torturing Potter to death. Torturing him until he turns into the quivering, bootlicking mass of flesh at her feet where he belongs. I'll make sure he never fucks her again!' She snarled.

'Castration?' asked Draco, looking slightly disgusted.

'Yes!' she hissed. 'But he deserves death for touching my pet.'

Draco repressed a shudder, he wouldn't want to be Harry for anything.

Hermione crept to the Room of Requirement. Her heart was heavy as she pushed open the door and stumbled in. 'Hermione!' screamed Harry, his spit showering her face. His hands grabbed her wrists so hard that she could feel the bones grinding against each other. 'You ungrateful, little bitch! What the fuck are you doing with those filthy snakes!'

'I don't have a choice!' she cried back, 'prefect duties! McGonagall doesn't trust those slimy gits!' Harry paused, mid tirade.

'so… Aerlene is sort of… a spy?' he asked. Hermione nodded, shaking. Harry smiled, gleefully. 'Why the hell didn't you say?' he laughed. Hermione tried laughing, but it sounded high-pitched and shaky.

'So sweety,' he grinned, 'want to have a go at it?' He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and moved his hands up from her wrists to her breasts. No! she screamed in her mind.

'Yes.' She whispered through clenched teeth. She closed her eyes and felt him pull away her many layers of clothes.

'I wish you wouldn't wear so many layers,' he grumbled, 'and I wish you weren't so fat!' he roared with laughter, for him it was a joke. He knew she was skinny. Hermione didn't find it funny, and immediately felt self conscious.

She felt him touch her with cold, clammy fingers. She felt him slobber in her mouth, is tongue huge and slimy. He parted her legs and she shuddered with revulsion, though he took it as desire.

As he pounded into her, slobbering over her breasts, she tried to think of something else. Aerlene's face appeared in her mind. Those dark eyes. Pale, creamy skin. Soft, cool hands. Red curls. Those kissable lips always curved in that lovely smirk. Sweetheart. That's what she called her. Hermione remembered her touching her belly and she felt her first real twinge of arousal. Something Harry had never managed to induce in her.

She gasped and moaned, pretending it was Aerlene's fingers touching her. Of course, that fantasy hardly lasted, what with the object pounding into her, the cold, clammy fingers. Wanting it to be over she yelled, 'Oh Harry!' She dragged her nails down his back and he exploded within her. She hated that awful feeling.

As Harry pulled out of her, she pretended to smile. 'I've got to go, sweet.' She whispered, trying to keep the shaking from her voice. She was about to be sick. Harry nodded and she cleaned herself with her wand. She pulled back on her stockings, polished black flats, long skirt, shirt, bra, singlet, underwear, jumper and robe. Sighing as warmth surrounded her, she felt the nausea inside her roll.

She basically ran from the room, yelling something about been late, and went straight to the closest toilets. Leaning over the bowl she vomited up blood. She had nothing left in her stomach.

She sunk her hand into her robe pocket and pulled out her small dagger, used for cutting potion ingredients. She started gently carving lines into her thigh. AB. She surrounded the letters with a heart and smiled. She couldn't risk them been discovered so she tapped the cuts with her wand and watched them heal into soft, silver lines.

When had she begun developing feelings for the girl she had only known for hours? She gazed at her wrists, longing to slit them, especially as she gazed at the purple, blue bruises blooming along them. The bones stuck out.

Gazing in the mirror she could see that her hair was wet with sweat. It was making her shiver. She waved her wand and the blood vanished.

She walked slowly back to the room she was occupying for a short amount of time to relax.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellatrix was doing her nails when Hermione dragged her body in the door. She could basically smell him on her. 'What happened?' she breathed. Hermione attempted to smile, Bellatrix could see the corner of her mouth tremble.

'Nothing. Just some excited Second Years and a couple of water balloons and a near death experience as I slipped on the stairs. Thank you for asking Aerlene.' Bellatrix's keen eyes picked up how her cheekbones were even more prominent, her eyese red rimmed and how she was walking. She could even see the thin layer of sweat.

'Hermione-' she started but Hermione's eyes flashed furiously and before she knew it Hermione was yelling at her, her wand pointed to the center of her face. Bellatrix noticed the large bruises on her wrist and her eyes narrowed.

'CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE!' Hermione was screaming. Malfoy ran into the dorm, half expecting Hermione to be writhing on the ground under the cruciatus curse but instead she was nose to nose with his aunt yelling at her.

Bellatrix was entranced at how close Hermione was to her, her lips were swollen, faint bite marks showed and as Hermione paused to breath, Bella leaned forwards and tenderly kissed those lips. She could taste traces of vomit, blood and him. But she could also taste Hermione and Hermione was as sweet as a spoonful of honey.

Hermione gasped as Aerlene's warm lips touched hers, as Aerlene's tongue swept lovingly across her own. She almost moaned as that tongue, silky, soft and warm, begged entrance to her mouth.

She paused, about to open her mouth, and realized what was happening. She broke the kiss and stared at Aerlene, panting slightly. The young woman's eyes stared back at her, dark with lust, need and… something else. Possessiveness.

'I'm sorry,' breathed Hermione, 'I didn't mean to.' She then fled out of the dorm, knocking Malfoy as she charged past.

'Wha-' he began to say and Aerlene ran past him. Hermione locked herself in the bathroom, constructing powerful wards to stop Aerlene getting through.

'Hermione!' begged the lovely, young woman. 'Let me in! Don't hurt yourself! Draco help me!'

'GO AWAY!' screamed Hermione. She curled up and sobbed. She felt the tension leave her body, felt herself calm down as the salty liquid left her body. She pulled out the knife and carved small hearts into her thigh.

'Hermione?' asked a sweet voice, so much different to Aerlene's proud, lustful, confident, beautiful one.

'Gin?' she whispered back.

'Can I come in?' Hermione paused, wanting desperately to be left alone but wanting someone to talk to.

'Yeah.' She muttered, withdrawing the wards. Ginny walked in, closed the door, and crouched down in the cubicle beside her.

'Oh, Hermione!' she breathed, gazing at the bloody mess on Hermione's thigh. 'again, darling?'

'Oh Gin,' sobbed Hermione, 'everything's so confusing! Dumbledore made me m… m… make a… promise and now Harry r… r… rapes me except h.. he d… doesn't realize and I'm not attracted to boys and I… I think he's going to kill me when he finds out and I like Aerlene except I can't t… touch her b… because she might f… find out about H… Harry!'

Ginny cradled her, then pushed her hair out of her face. 'Let Aerlene talk to you.' She murmured, pressing her lips briefly to Hermione's. Hermione hesitated but nodded. Ginny exited the bathroom and Aerlene walked in. Seeing Hermione, her breath hitched but she knelt next to her.

Gathering Hermione in her arms, she kissed away the tears. She began touching Hermione softly, arousingly, and Hermione groaned.

She leaned Hermione back and unbuttoned her clothes, kissing down Hermione's throat to her navel. She moved her face to the bloody thigh and kissed and licked and sucked the blood, cleaning the cuts.

She moved her face up and touched Hermione's clit with her silky tongue. Hermione gasped and moaned. Aerlene nibbled gently on it before moving down to Hermione's moist heat. She licked, curving her tongue and thrusting it, making delicate hoops and twirls, causing Hermione to groan and pant. She lifted her face to Hermione's and kissed the girl.

This time, Hermione let her tongue into her mouth and she battled for dominance and Hermione battled for passion.

She could taste her juices and her blood on Aerlene's tongue.

She twined her fingers in the red curls and kissed Aerlene hungrily. Aerlene nipped her lips and began licking her way down to Hermione's breasts. It was very gentle and sweet, and terribly arousing. Aerlene nibbled on the nipples, scratching her teeth against them gently, eliciting little cries of pleasure from her.

She felt Aerlene's cool fingers around her clit and moaned, throatily. Aerlene stroked her, rubbing her clit before slipping a cool finger inside her. The digit was delicate and beautiful inside her. It curled around and touched all the right places.

Unlike Harry, Aerlene seemed to care only for Hermione's pleasure. Hermione felt the heat grow until it exploded and she was filled with bliss. She screamed in pleasure and she felt Aerlene's mouth, hot and heavy on her own, swallowing her scream, tasting her pleasure.

She slumped down against the toilet, exhausted, absolutely spent, but feeling the best she had in her life.

She slowly slipped from consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix gazed at the unconscious body of Hermione below her.

She remembered the witch's screams of pleasure, how she writhed beneath her and she felt her clit throb with need. Later.

She dressed Hermione, pulling the sweaty, bloody uniform back on her. She smoothed out the honey locks and pressed her lips against Hermione's. She levitated the girl and part of the skirt flicked up. There she saw it, silvery lines of scar tissue spelling AB surrounded by a heart. Aerlene Black. Her breath quickened and she touched the scars.

Ginevra Weasley was waiting outside the toilets, in hers and Hermione's dorm room. She helped place Hermione on the bed, tucking her under the covers. Her freckled, pale finger traced Hermione's cheekbones and she sighed. 'Harry's a bastard.'

'She's so skinny,' frowned Bellatrix. She hadn't seen anyone as skinny as Hermione who hadn't spent time in the cellar.

Ginny was touching Hermione's mouth. A bit of clear, sticky liquid came away. Ginny's face snapped over to look at Bella. 'You like girls?' she breathed, her face incredulous. Bellatrix nodded,

'Yup.' She smirked. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. Bella leaned forwards, cradling Ginny's face. The kiss was hungrier then the one she gifted on Hermione.

Ginny moaned and pulled Bella's hair, tightening her grip. The two stumbled over from Hermione's bed to Bella's and they tore off each other's clothes.

It was rough, fierce and beautiful.

Both witches were intertwined on the bed, sweaty and smelling of each other's arousal. Bella smoothed back Ginny's gorgeous hair. 'I better go.' Smiled Ginny. Bellatrix nodded, standing up next to Ginny. Both witches dressed almost silently and walked from the room.

Draco smirked at the two girls 'just shagged' appearances. He knew his aunt's reputation and he knew that the little Weasel was no longer innocent. He doubted either were.

'Thanks for getting me, Malfoy.' Smiled Ginny. She was combing her fingers through her hair, trying to calm it.

'Be… Aerlene told me to.' He smirked. 'Are you all worn out yet, babe? I'll take you to my bed any day, my little fire.' Ginny poked out her tongue at him and they laughed. Aerlene laughed, high and proud.

'Come on, Gin,' she grinned, 'let's get the little lion out of the snake's den.' Malfoy accompanied them, making the sly comment every second sentence. Outside the common room, Ginny flung her arms around both of them.

'Please keep her away from him.' She whispered.

'I will.' Hissed Aerlene. The darkness in her eyes confirmed any doubts Ginny had. Draco also wrapped his arms, somewhat nervously, around her,

'I will too.' He nodded. Ginny smiled, eyes watery, and was about to say something when they heard someone bellow,

'GINNY! WHAT THE HELL?' Harry marched towards them, furiously. 'Get the HELL over here!' he screamed. 'What the FUCK do you think your doing fraternizing with THEM!'

Ginny marched over to him and slapped him as hard as she could. He grabbed her wrists and twisted her into headlock. 'Get off me!' she screamed. He slammed her against the wall and she slid down, stunned.

'I came to visit my girlfriend and make sure she doesn't stay up all night studying and this is what I find?' he hissed, dangerously. 'You are very lucky that I'm not going to tell Ron.'

'Tell him, you mother-fucker!' she screamed, trying to twist loose. 'Then I'll tell him about us shagging over the holidays and you assaulting me!'

'Quiet!' he screamed in her face, kicking her. She cried out, curling in on herself.

'Fuck you!' she sobbed.

'Pothead!' bellowed Draco. 'Get the hell off Ginny!'

'She's my girl!' yelled back Harry.

'Back off Potter!' screeched Bella.

'What is going on?" asked a frazzled sounding teacher.

'Imperio!'' hissed Harry, pointing his wand at Ginny. Bellatrix cried out in fury as Ginny began crying again, her eyes blank.

'Professor!' shouted Harry, 'these two were attacking my best friend's little sister!' Professor Sinistra marched over and asked,

'Miss Weasley, is this true?' Ginny nodded, trying to stifle sobs.

'She's under the imp... ow!' began Draco, only to be interrupted by a sharp, pointy elbow.

'So?' giggled Aerlene. Professor Sinistra sighed.

'50 points from Slytherin. Detention tomorrow. Miss Weasley, come with me to the Hospital Wing.' Harry's eyes widened and Bella smirked.

'Ginny'll come with me,' he stammered, 'I can look after her.' Sinistra sighed,

'Very well, Mister Potter, but take her straight to the Tower. You two, back to your Dormitories.' Bellatrix nodded and dragged Draco into the dungeon.


	7. Chapter 7

'Why didn't you let me tell her?' demanded Draco. Bellatrix threw back her head and the glamour peeled away.

'Because, pet, think of how much little Weasley is going to hate him now. Think how angry mummy and daddy Weasley will be at Golden Boy after Miss Weasley's angry letter.' Draco sighed and nodded. 'Bed, Dray, tomorrow I work on the lovely mud blood.'

'Work on her?' scoffed Draco, 'she only took you a couple of hours to seduce into your bed, what makes you think she'll be any harder to convince to learn Dark Magic?' Bellatrix cackled, her laughter high and insane.

'Draco, my dear, sweet, nephew, tonight she was an emotional wreck. She ached for some peace, some release from the torture her mind and Potter were putting her through. She was putty in my hands. Tomorrow, tomorrow she'll be calmer, more rational. Tomorrow she'll think twice before doing anything. Draco, sweetheart, this will be much harder then what you think. She'll be cold and emotionally detached in the morning. I want you to be nice to her. Or if not…. Well that was the second time you almost let my name slip, darling nephew, our Lord will be most displeased if I tell him…' she let her voice trail off and Draco visibly gulped.

'Y… yes Aunt Bella.' He nodded before scurrying away. Bella smiled. Her silken black nightgown swished around her ankles, her small feet encased in silk slippers. She passed a reflecting piece of glass and smirked at what she saw.

A proud face with regal cheekbones, dark, scarlet lips, black , glittering eyes and beautiful, black curls cascading around her face. 'Watch out, kitty, she purred, 'this snake can slip into anyone's pants.'

Hermione felt sore. She got up at around 4 in the morning. She ran the shower and felt the warm water undo the knots in her shoulders and back.

Red stained water flowed from her body, dirtying the water. She scrubbed as hard as she could, trying to wipe Harry from her body. Aerlene, though, was a different matter entirely. She was most likely a one night thing and with the "Harry situation" she couldn't allow any further romantic relationship to grow between them.

She scrubbed her hair, despairing in its thinness and how it came away with her fingers, and sighed. She stepped out of the shower and cast a simple drying and heating charm as she began shaking so hard, it felt like her teeth were rattling inside her skull.

She braided her hair and pulled on her immaculate uniform. She crept from her dormitory and was almost out of the Slytherin Common Room when a large hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun, letting out a squeak and her attacker found himself, upside-down, bound.

'Professor Snape!' she cried, accidently letting him drop. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground but rolled his eyes good naturedly- something he had never done before.

'Miss Granger, was that wandless magic?' he asked. Hermione flushed.

'um, maybe.' She mumbled. Snape whistled through his teeth, shaking his head amazed.

'And you never told the Order because?' he prompted. He was surprised by the fury in her eyes,

'Because that bloody old man would have put me to use! Oh Miss Granger can do wandless magic so lets pull her from school and set her to guard something or attack somewhere!' she screeched. Taking a few deep breaths, she managed to calm herself. 'I apologize, Professor. The late Headmaster and I didn't see eye to eye on quite a few things.'

Snape nodded, eyes thoughtful. 'Miss Granger, is there anything you wish to tell me?' he asked. Hermione bit her lip. If he was any other teacher she would have slapped a smile on her face and told them everything was no worries but Snape wasn't any other teacher.

'I want to tell you, Professor, but I can't. Not mentally, physically.' She ended up saying. The Unbreakable prevented her from explaining the details to anyone who didn't know.

'Very well, Miss Granger, I wanted to speak to you about Ms. Black. The young woman has tremendous potential and I would like you to tutor her. And her you.' Hermione gasped,

'Sir! It's a huge honor! Thank you!' Snape raised an eyebrow. 'I mean, thank you sir.' She laughed.

'Ms. Black,' asked Snape, 'can I speak to you for a minute?' Bellatrix nodded and the two hurriedly left the Common Room.

'Fuck!' hissed Bella, 'He has been calling for at least ten minutes! Why the fuck haven't you already taken me out of the school?' Snape rolled his eyes.

They apparated to the Malfoy Manor and Bellatrix skipped down the halls. 'Master!' she sung. They heard Voldemort's laughter.

'Bellatrix, Severus.' He greeted them, a smile curling on his lips.

'Master! The Potter boy is a monster!' pouted Bella. The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow,

'How so, ma belle`?'

'He… He imperioed the littlest Weasley and rapes Granger!' Voldemort looked puzzled.

'He rapes his mud blood?' he asked. Bellatrix snarled, baring her teeth.

'My mud blood!' she hissed.

'Bellatrix!' snarls Snape, 'she is not yours!'

'Crucio!' screeches Bella. Severus grunted and sweat beads along his forehead. He falls to his knees and struggles to keep from screaming. Bellatrix crouches beside him, 'mine!' she hisses.

'Bellatrix, release him.' Orders Voldemort. Bellatrix reluctantly lowers the curse and Severus fights his way to his feet. 'Severus, find out all you can about the Granger girl's relationship with Potter-' began Voldemort but Bellatrix interrupts,

'My Lord, Granger blames Dumbledore, not Potter.'

'It's true,' nods Snape, surprising Bellatrix, 'I asked her what's wrong and she told me she couldn't say- physically couldn't say. Some kind of magical binding. Poter's not intelligent enough to trick her into a magical binding but Dumbledore is…was manipulative.'

'Show me the memory!' instructed Voldemort.

Snape touched his wand to his forehead and withdrew the silvery thread. Voldemort swooped forwards with a vial. He tapped it with his wand and they sunk into the memory. As the resurfaced Bellatrix was cackling her head off.

'She had you bound, upside-down!' she shrieked, 'Oh Sevy! How hilarious is that! Remember when Jamsie Potty did that to you? And you called Evans a mud blood? Fond memories!' Snape allowed himself a small smile,

'The mud blood deserved what she got, marrying him and not forgiving me.' He sneered. Sure he had gone to Dumbledore and told him, but under the Dark Lord's orders. He owed the Dark Lord so much.

'Severus, Bellatrix, that was extraordinary magic,' hissed Voldemort, his snake-like head bowed in thought. 'Perhaps,' he paused, 'perhaps we should recruit her without any trickery… it would be satisfying to hold her over Potter's head and that power!' He took a deep breath and smiled, 'magnifique. Ma belle`, involve her in the arts and start to let slip small clues towards your true identity.' Bellatrix nodded.

'Severus, I want you to befriend the lovely Miss Granger, offer her classes in Occlumency and Legilimensy. Offer her classes in Wandless Magic and Animagi. And investigate her past, ' Severus nodded, bowing his head.

'Ma chérie, le sang de la boue sera notre trophée grandiose. Avec elle, nous détruisons le monde et tout le monde qui nous a fait du tort.' Whispered Voldemort to Bellatrix. _My darling, this mud blood shall be our grandest trophy. With her we will destroy the world and everyone who has wronged us. _Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Voldemort and kissed his cheek, not in a 'love and lust' way, but the kiss of a child to her parent, mentor or greatest friend.

'Non, mon Seigneur, et non pas nos plus grandes trophée, ma belle chaton.' Murmured Bellatrix, throatily. _No my Lord, not our greatest trophy, my lovely kitten. _Voldemort chuckled and kissed her cheek.

'comme vous, ma belle`.' _As you will, my lovely._


	8. Chapter 8

'Good morning boys, girls.' Nodded Hermione, smiling at her fellow Gryffindors.

''Mione!' sung Ron, throwing his arms around her. She smiled, kissing his cheek. He wasn't interested in her sexually- she knew for a fact he was interested in boys, not girls but Harry didn't.

'Ronnikins!' she laughed back. He made a playful face,

'you know I hate that!' he mock complained.

'You know that I can't stand 'Mione!' she laughed.

'All the more reason to use it!' he winked.

'Hermione.' Smiled Harry. Hermione nodded in his direction, shooting a frosty glare. She felt pain start to build up in her chest as the Unbreakable started its work. Friend. Mother. Lover.

'Sorry Harry,' she tried smiling, 'I had a dream last night and I can't help feeling a little cross at the dream you.' Harry laughed. Ginny looked sickened.

'Hermione!' she snarled. 'Tell the mother-fucker the real reason!'

'Ginny!' cried out Ron, shocked.

'Ginny!' snarled Harry.

'Ginny!' gasped Hermione. She looked closer at Ginny and noticed the bruises on her wrists. 'Harry!' she gasped.

'What the fuck did you do to her?' yelled Ron, thumping the table. Everyone in the hall looked over to the commotion.

'He put her under the imperio last night!' called out Draco.

'Harry wouldn't!' shouted back Ron. Ginny ripped her sleeves back and showed them to everyone in the hall. The large purple bruises blooming there showed clearly on her pale skin.

'Harry would.' She sneered.

Harry let out a cry of rage and leapt towards Ginny, over the table. 'Protego!' shrieked a familiar voice. Harry hit the shield and Hermione spun around to look at Luna. Her pale face was paler then usual. And beautiful.

'Harry,' she began, sternly, 'you are my friend. A dear one. But I will not let you manhandle my other friends. Come with me.' She held out an arm and Harry hesitated then took it. As she led him from the hall, his cheeks burned red with shame.

Hermione looked around for Aerlene all during breakfast but she wasn't there. She debated whether or not to go back to the dormitories but knew she wouldn't have time. First class was potions. Good and bad.

Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting outside the dungeons. Ginny was with the fifth years and Hermione was just aching to speak to her privately.

Snape stormed towards the dungeon, just before bell, with Aerlene in tow. She winked at Hermione who resisted the urge to blush. 'Hermione!' she sang out, dancing towards her friend.

'I apologize for been late, I was talking to my new student.' Snape nodded.

'Actually, sir, you're not late. Bell hasn't gone yet.' Draco reminded him. Snape sighed irritably.

'Malfoy, keep your smart ass comments to yourself.' He muttered only loud enough for the Slytherins and Hermione to hear. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and actually giggled along with several other Slytherin girls. Aerlene was giggling to.

'Name these potions.' Snape ordered, gesturing to a line of potions on his desk. Hermione recognized them all and put her hand up. So did Draco, Ron, Aerlene and Lavender.

'Mr. Weasley,' nodded Snape. Ron cleared his throat, nervously, and pointed to a mud colored potion.

'Polyjuice Potion. Allows you to turn into someone else for a certain amount of time. All you have to do is add a bit of who you have to turn into.' He stammered. Snape looked shocked.

'Well done, Mr. Weasley, two points to Gryffindor.' Smiled Snape. A volley of shocked murmurs sounded in the classroom. Snape had just given points to a Weasley!

'OMFG!' whispered Lavender to Hermione. Hermione nodded, smiling.

'Miss Granger,' nodded Snape. Hermione pointed to a golden potion. 'Felix Felis,' she answered, 'good luck potion. Makes everything go right. However, over consumption causes massive highs and lows not unlike muggle drugs. It can be very dangerous and you only want to consume about a teaspoon a year. It is dangerous to make and disastrous if you get it wrong. You can tell that's right because of the underlying silver shimmer to it.'

'Well done Miss Granger,' nodded Snape. 'Two points to Gryffindor.'

'Mr. Malfoy?'

'Draught of Living Death, sir. You can tell because of the inky, purple spirals and the way is sizzles itself.' Snape nodded, 'four points to Slytherin.' He smirked. The Gryffindors moaned.

'Miss Black?' asked Snape, pointing to the last one. Aerlene grinned,

'Amortentia,' she giggled, 'powerful, powerful love potion. You can tell because of the mother of pearl spiraling smoke. It smells unique to each person. I smell parchment, ink, cat, blood, a hint of leather, a flowery perfume, fire, French toast and… well that part's a secret!' she winked.

Blood. Hermione stared at Aerlene who winked at her. She had licked Hermione's thigh clean, every last drop of blood. Was she a vampire? No… just…. Strange. And a lover of French toast. Le' strange. Hermione's mouth made a small 'o'. Le` strange. Lestrange. Bellatrix Lestrange. Okay, she was officially going crazy.

'four points to Slytherin,' nodded Snape. 'Now for bonus points- who knows this is?' he held up a vial of clear liquid. Harry's hand shot up in the air.

'Potter?'

'Veritiserum, a powerful truth potion. One drop and the Dark Lord himself would share his deepest, darkest secrets with the world.'

'Wrong,' sneered Snape, his lips twisting. 'it is water. Really Potter, can't you tell a potion from aqua pura? Where is the silver spirals in the water required for Veriteserum?'

'You set that trap on purpose you bastard!' yelled Harry, 'you threatened me with that truth potion and knew I would remember it!'

'10 points, Mr. Potter, and a detention.' Sneered Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix loved watching Hermione work. Her dear Kitten. Hermione bent over her potion, hand hovering over the textbook, her other hand stirring.

She was working as Hermione's partner. 'Hermione?' she murmured.

'Hmm?' hummed Hermione, not looking up from the potion. Bellatrix pressed her body against Hermione's and trailed her hands down the girl's sides. She felt Hermione stiffen up as she leaned forwards and touched her lips to the girl's ear.

'Why are you pretending last night didn't happen, kitten?' Hermione sighed. The classroom was dark and she knew that no one would be able to see them. It still made her uneasy. She hoped Harry hadn't seen.

'Aerlene, I'm so sorry. I really like you, it's just that, well, while I'm with Harry, it's unwise.' Bella's lips curved on Hermione's neck.

'I really like you too, kitten.' She murmured, licking the soft spot under Hermione's ear. Hermione trembled with need. 'I want you, kitty cat. Please!' she begged, softly. '

'I'm… I'm so, so, so sorry, Aerlene, I will soon but just not till I've broken up with Harry.' Bellatrix's smile widened.

'Of course, kitty. I'm sorry.'

'Aerlene?' Hermione asked, on their way out of Potions.

'Yes, Kitty?' smiled Aerlene,

'I was wondering… what else did you smell? In the Amortentia?' Aerlene paused.

'Kitty… well… I smelt cold sweat,' Aerlene's voice dropped, her onyx eyes glinting wickedly, 'I smelt rusty blades and I smelt pain. I'm a lover of sadist and masochist sex.'

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She stared at Aerlene who stared back, seriously. She pulled Hermione close to her, and lips touching her ear she whispered. 'Kitty, darling, no one is ever who they seem.' She winked at Hermione and kissed her softly on her prominent cheek bone. 'Eat more, kitty.' She smiled.

Aerlene skipped ahead to chat with Draco. 'Miss Granger?' called Snape, 'Can I request you stay a moment?'

'Of course, Professor.' Nodded Hermione.

Snape stared at her seriously. 'Miss Granger, I have it in good knowledge that the Dark Lord is interested in you.' Hermione's heart leaped to her throat.

'What?' she croaked.

'Miss Granger, the Dark Lord, it seems, wishes to recruit you.' Hermione was shocked and… flattered.

'Me?' she asked, trying to keep the smile off her face.

'You may smile, Miss Granger,' grinned Snape, 'because it is not every day the Dark Lord asks us to try and recruit a Muggleborn. You should feel honored. You have every right to be proud. But, this is worrisome. I believe it may be that I should teach you a few tricks.'

At the thought of knowledge like that possessed by Snape, Hermione almost started drooling. 'What sort of,' she swallowed thickly, 'knowledge sir?' Snape smiled,

'Animagus, Legilimensy, Occlumency and possibly some Wandless magic training. I don't know much Wandless magic but I do know an astounding amount of theory work on it.'

'I would be honored, sir.' She smiled. Snape smiled back and announced that there first lesson would be tomorrow night.

Bellatrix watched the daze in which Hermione worked that day.

'Hermione,' she called.

'Hmm?' smiled Hermione,

'What's going on?' she asked.

'Aerlene! Professor Snape has offered me private tuition!' she shrieked, excitedly. Holding hands the two witches danced around together, screeching YES at the top of their lungs.

'Hermione?' called out Harry. Hermione tensed. 'What's going on?' he snapped.

'Hermione has been offered private tutoring,' smirked Bellatrix. Harry's mouth dropped open.

'What the fuck!' he yelled, 'who by?'

'Snape.' Answered Bellatrix, not seeming to notice Hermione's urgent hand signals.

'Professor Snape.' Corrected a smooth, cold voice behind them.

Harry turned, furiously, on Draco. 'YOU MISREABLE SON OF A BITCH!' he screamed,

'YOU BASTARD BABY!' yelled back Draco, 'ANYONE EVER TELL YOU LILY WAS A PROSTITUTE? I WONDER WHO YOUR FATHER REALLY IS?'

'I AM THE MIRROR IMAGE OF MY FATHER!' yelled back Harry, 'AND MY MOTHER WAS NOT A MOTHER-FUCKING PROSTITUTE!'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!' screamed Hermione. They both fell silent, chests heaving, turning their glares on her.

'Do NOT glare at Hermione like that!' hissed Bellatrix. Harry turned on her, snarling and Draco punched him. The two boys began fighting and the two girls crept away.

'Ginny!' yelled Hermione at dinner, pushing her way over to Ginny, 'oh thank the fucking god above you're okay!' Ginny laughed and tugged Hermione's up, wench!' she giggled, 'I've got orders!'

'Wretch!' giggled Hermione back. It felt so good to be light hearted after the seriousness of the last 24 hours.

'Is my kitty eating?' simpered Aerlene, pressing up almost indecently against Hermione.

'Nup!' grinned Gin, 'but she will or I'm gonna hex her!' All three girls collapsed in giggles and Ron ruffled their hair, including Aerlene's.

'You're all little wretches.' He laughed.

'Hey Hermione! Ginny! Aerlene! Ron! Party tonight! Slytherin Common Room!' called out Draco. They all turned to him as he waltzed over. He had a black eye, several large bruises and a bandaged nose but appeared to be else wise okay.

'What for?' giggled Ginny,

'I beat Potty to a pulp!' bragged Draco. 'He'll be in hospital all night!'

'Ferret!' laughed Ron, lightly punching Draco's shoulder.

'Weasel!' laughed Draco, punching Ron lightly.

'How did this happen?' sighed Hermione, gazing around contentedly. 'All of us- friends?' The Slytherins looked at each other and smirked.

'Bye bye Potty.' They sneered.


	10. Chapter 10

'I don't know what to wear!' groaned Hermione, going through her stuff. Aerlene tossed her a red pile of fabric.

'This,' she smirked. Hermione unruffled it and gaped. A cotton red dress with ruffles in all the right places. It didn't show too much cleavage but it was short enough for a party. Aerlene tapped her head and her hair wove up into an attractive bun with enough hair falling down each side of the face to be considered casual. Bright red lipstick and a loaned diamond and ruby necklace later, Aerlene deemed her "ready".

Aerlene had her own hair up in a messy bun. Her dress was tight and short and made from black and white silk. With her soft pink lipstick and black leather boots she looked absolutely shaggable.

Hermione couldn't believe she just thought that. She never said the "shag" word.

The two giggled all the way to the Common Room and Hermione gasped. Gryffindor parties had nothing on this.

A flashing disco ball, flashing lights of blue and pink and red and green, a bar, a snacks table, a stage, a dance floor and even a strip pole.

Ginny danced her way over, holding a shot of some kind of dark red alcohol. 'This is the best!' she screeched. Hermione inhaled, shocked, looking at Gin. The redhead had her long hair loose and was in some kind of tight black and grey mini dress with black strap shoes.

'See something you like?' she giggled, pushing the drink into Aerlene's hands. Aerlene downed it in one gulp and began dancing with Ginny over to the bar. Hermione followed, wiggling and jiggling to the beat of the pounding music. Draco grabbed one of her hands and the two began boogying.

Aerlene giggled her way over and pushed a drink into Hermione's hands. Hermione drank it and oohed at the feeling it caused. She grabbed Ginny and Aerlene's hands and the three began boogying together.

'This is the greatest day of my life!' shrieked Ginny.

'Me too!' laughed Hermione.

'Me three.' Cackled Bellatrix, playing the air guitar. She almost froze as she realized something.

It was true.

Hermione grabbed her face and kissed her, sticking her tongue straight into her mouth. Bellatrix could taste the alcohol on her tongue and it was the most arousing thing that had ever happened to her.

'Don't leave me out!' laughed Ginny, grabbing Hermione's face and kissing the young woman. Hermione responded eagerly and explored Ginny's mouth. Ginny then pulled away and kissed Bellatrix.

Hermione danced her way onto the stage and began singing.

'I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy

Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like

I'm the kind that boys fantasize

I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like

I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the

Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

My mouth never takes a holiday

I always shock with the things I say

I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly

Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money

I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty

Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy

Just like my thoughts a bit naughty

When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy

Can't change I am

Sexy naughty bitchy me' Hermione sang.

Hermione got screaming applauses and Bellatrix jumped on the stage and started snogging them. 'I love you guys!' laughed Hermione.

Ginny dragged them over to the dance floor and they danced and danced. The dancing got very intimate and soon all three girls could smell each other's arousal. 'Let's go to my room!' giggled Hermione, rubbing her crotch against Ginny then licking Bella's neck.

They departed for the room and stripped quickly. Bellatrix lay down on Hermione's bed and spread her legs. Ginny began licking with a fervor. 'Come here kitty,' smiled Bella. 'Sit on my face.' Reluctantly, Hermione lowered her spread pussy on Bellatrix's face and was soon screaming with pleasure as the woman's talented tongue seemed to touch all the best bits of her anatomy.

Soon Bella, too, was moaning in pleasure as she found her release and upon feeling her lover's pleasured sounds inside her, Hermione came rather suddenly. Bellatrix crawled over to Ginny and pushed the girl back. She scraped her nails down Ginny's chest, drawing small beads of blood.

Ginny moaned in pleasure as Bellatrix began licking, nipping, scratching and kissing her breasts. Hermione buried her head in Ginny's legs, in the soft curls, and began licking and nibbling Ginny's clit.

'Oh!' moaned Ginny. 'Oh Aerlene! Hermione!'

Hermione removed her mouth and replaced her tongue with her fingers. She let Ginny's cries of pleasure and bucking hips guide where she should press and curl her fingers. Bellatrix was straddling Ginny, her head at her breasts. Her spread thighs were in Hermione's face and while her fingers were busy, Hermione made advantage of that fact.

Bellatrix moaned in pleasure as Hermione buried her head in her soft curls. Hermione rubbed her own clit with her free hand. 'Gonna come!' moaned Ginny, in pleasure. Bellatrix scraped her sharp nails down Ginny's stomach and the young witch let out a cry of pleasure. Hermione bit down on Bellatrix's clit and the witch groaned and collapsed on Ginny in bliss. Seeing her two lovers in their post orgasmic state was what brought Hermione tumbling over into pure waves of pleasure.

Bellatrix grabbed her chin and kissed her, tasting her own juices as Hermione tasted her own. She then turned and kissed Ginny, licking down her chest, lapping up the spots of blood. Hermione grabbed both of them and the three kissed, a passionate kiss of love and lust.

All three lay down on Hermione's bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco watched the two girls sing and smiled, sitting down at the bar. To his intense surprise, Ron sat next to him. 'Hey Draco,' grinned Ron, 'I have to admit, your house throws parties that makes the Gryffindor ones look like preschool get togethers.'

'What did you expect? The girls are good singers aren't they?' laughed Draco. Ron simply grinned and to Draco's intense surprise leaned forwards and kissed him. He instantly kissed the redhead back, sweeping his tongue across Ron's lips, asking for entrance.

Their tongues battled for dominance, for passion, for lust.

They broke apart, panting and watched the three girls, Hermione, Ginny and Aerlene, disappear up to Aerlene and Hermione's dorm. Draco looked at Ron, smirking. 'I'm not drunk but I think we should take a leaf out of their book.' He nodded. Ron smiled,

'I'm not drunk either, Draco. You're a very handsome, very fit young man. Who the hell wouldn't be attracted to you? You're perfect!' Draco looked into Ron's earnest face and felt himself melt and preen under the redhead's words.

'You're certainly not hard to look at.' purred Draco. 'What about we take this to a room, huh?' Ron smiled,

'Let's go.'

'And bring some booze for after.' Grinned Draco.

Hermione woke up, smiling but with a headache. She stumbled out of bed to the bathroom and promptly threw up a lot of liquid. She scrambled in the cupboard and found a nausea potion and a hang over potion. You can never be too careful.

'Can you bring some in here, kitty?' called out Aerlene. Smiling again, Hermione wiped her mouth and half waltzed back into the room. Thanks doll.' Sighed Aerlene, downing the potions quickly.

Ginny stirred and Aerlene poured the potion down her throat. She sat up and smiled at the other two. 'I don't care if I was stone drunk, that was the best fucking night of my life!' she screamed, happily. Aerlene laughed,

'Me too, pet!' Hermione felt herself melting with the obvious care and friendship shining in the other two's eyes.

'I couldn't have said it better, Gin.' She grinned and the other two squealed and hugged her.

'I'd better take some hangover potion in to Draco,' smirked Hermione, 'I promised him last night.'

'I'll come!' laughed the other two, laughing even harder when they said it in sync.

The three did each other's hair, makeup then pulled on their school robes. They walked to the common room, then to Draco's room. 'Wakey wakey- oh my fucking eyes!' screamed Ginny. Lying in the middle of Draco's bed, surrounded by bottles of alcohol, were two naked and exposed males snogging- Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley.

'Bull Fucking Shit! This isn't happening!' screeched Ginny, as Hermione chucked the potions on to the bed.

'Crap! Crap! Crap!' moaned Hermione. 'I did not need that image in my head!' Aerlene was laughing quite hard. All three girls ran out of the dorm, slamming the door behind them.

They could hear the laughter coming from the room.

'My eyes!' Ginny was screeching. 'My fucking eyes!' Hermione began marching towards the kitchens.

'What are you doing?' laughed Aerlene.

'Going and getting some lemon juice!' snorted Hermione, 'to clean my eyes, wipe the image from my brain!'

The three young women laughed and turned and headed for the Great Hall.

Whilst munching on her bacon and eggs Bellatrix cried out sharply, clapping her hand over her left forearm. 'Wazdamata?' mumbled Ginny, through a mouth full of Weet Bix. Hermione, who wasn't eating, narrowed her eyes.

'We need to talk.' She said, suddenly. She dragged the two from the hall, to an alcove outside it. She pushed Bellatrix's sleeve up and exposed the pulsing Dark Mark.

'It's so pretty!' breathed Ginny, bending over and kissing it. Bellatrix gasped in shock.

'What?' asked Ginny, her eyes fierce, 'I'm bloody sick of the Order of the Flaming Chickens. I don't care who you are, I love you. And I love you Hermione.' Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

'I love you guys so much.' She whispered. Bellatrix sighed and let her disguise fall.

'Bellatrix Lestrange.' Breathed Ginny. Bellatrix appeared to be expecting instant disgust and horror but to her surprise Ginny grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely.

'The first time I realized I was at least Bi, was when I saw a picture of your face, Bella.' Breathed Ginny, between kisses, 'I fell in love, I couldn't have cared less about who you were.' Bellatrix smiled,

'I am been honest with you both here,' Bellatrix whispered, eyes closed, 'I am lesbian to the bone and I have never craved anyone both sexually or intellectually as I do you two. I really think I might actually love you.'

'What about Lord Voldemort?' whispered Hermione. Bellatrix sighed.

'My father raped me when I was a child. Not once, but many, many times. Once, shortly after I decided I wanted to become a Death Eater, my father once again decided to use me for pleasure. My Lord found me trying to get away from him and him forcing himself into me. He killed my father and my father's drunk accomplice- Regulus Black. Sirius escaped. I killed him gladly at the Department of Mysteries.

I knew I would never be with a man again after that- I cannot even really call it rape because it was so monstrous it couldn't have been something as lovely as sex. I have killed and tortured for my Lord. I owe so much to Him. But I have never raped anyone.

I once caught my ex-husband raping a young girl, I believe her name was Alice Longbottom. He and his brother had tortured her and her husband into insanity. I was torturing him when aurors arrived.

I am not saying I am innocent, far from in, but I wasn't party to the vicious, meaningless torture of the newly weds and their young boy. I adore children.' Bellatrix felt her tears been kissed away and she opened her eyes to see Hermione's gentle honey ones inches from her own.

'I love you.' She whispered.

'I have to go,' murmured Bellatrix. 'My Lord calls.' Hermione smiled.

'Bella,' she asked, somewhat hesitantly, 'can you ask him if… if he could lend me a book on the Dark Arts?' Bellatrix felt her breath quicken.

She felt her smile widen and she felt like singing. 'Of course, kitty!' she sung.

'Me too.' Added Ginny, 'I may be younger then you two but I am fully capable!' Bellatrix laughed,

'I don't doubt it for a second, doll.'

She replaced her glamour and strolled out of the alcove. She located Severus Snape and together they exited the castle to go visit Lord Voldemort.

'Your eyes are red.' Observed Snape, 'have you been crying?' she slapped his face and marched off towards where Voldemort sat on his throne.

'My Lord!' she shrieked, 'I have magnificent news!'

Voldemort laughed and gathered her up on his lap. 'What is it, ma belle`?' he murmured, stroking her raven curls.

'Ginny and Hermione know who I am!' she smiled. Severus gasped, his mouth widening into a smile. 'and they've accepted me!' Voldemort laughed and stroked cheek.

'That is good news, Coeur chèrie.' He murmured. Bellatrix smiled and Severus was surprised at the amount of joy in it.

Voldemort slipped three rings off his fingers. He slipped one onto Bella's finger and the other two into her pocket. Engraved on the inside of the ring were the words Amor non modus, non enim bonum et malum. 'Love has no limits for it is not good or evil.' Whispered Lord Voldemort. On the outside of the ring was a strange symbol §. 'My silver snakes.' Smiled Voldemort, 'mon argent serpentēs, those on the fine line of Dark and Light.'

'They request books, my Lord.' Voldemort hissed his approval.

'Good girl, Ma belle`.' He hissed. 'Severus?'

'My Lord,' bowed Snape. 'I have researched Miss Granger's lineage. She has blue blood, actually. One of her great grandmothers was the niece of the one of the Princess' of England, Princess Amalia. One of her second great aunts, or something like that, is Baroness Ysmay, one of Scotland's highest monarch witches. Ysmay is a descendant of Princess Elizabeth, daughter of Charles I of England and Henrietta Maria of France. Officially, she only lived for 15 years but in truth, she was a witch and decided to become a permanent one. She was the mother of the founder of Beauxbatons. Ysmay's son had a fling with a muggle who gave birth to Hermione's mother, Jean-Rose Browne. Jean-Rose married the descendant of Princess Amalia, Peter Charles Granger.'

Bellatrix cackled, 'My Kitty has blue blood!' she sang before cocking her head, 'mmm, tasted nice and sweet… now I know why. Blue blood! Mmm!' Severus made a slightly disgusted noise and Voldemort chuckled.

'Go give these rings to your girls, ma belle`,' he chuckled. He waved his wand, gracefully summoning some books. 'and give them these to study. When it is time, I shall summon you all through my rings and brand them.'

'Yes my Lord.' Smiled Bellatrix.

'Well done, Severus.' Smiled Voldemort. 'Well done.'


	12. Chapter 12

Bellatrix skipped into Charms with her late note. 'Ginger bear! Kitty cat!' she sang. Hermione giggled and Ginny moved a chair for her. 'Guess what?' she whispered to them.

'What?' smiled Ginny.

'Tada!' whispered Bellatrix, handing them the rings.

'So early?' joked Ginny, 'engagement?'

'Shut up!' pouted Bella. Hermione was reading the Latin, her expression wide-eyed.

'Amor non modus, non enim bonum et malum. Love has no limits for it is not good or evil.' Whispered Hermione, Bella could see tears pricking in her eyes. 'Bella, these are beautiful.'

'I like the symbol.' Cooed Ginny, 'what does it mean?' Hermione traced the § with her thumb.

'It's beautiful too.' Remarked Hermione.

'It means you're his mon argent serpentēs.' Murmured Bella. 'That you balance on the verge of Dark and Light.'

'His silver snakes.' Smiled Hermione. Bella rolled her eyes,

'How many languages do you know?' she giggled.

'Hebrew, Greek, Latin, Italian and French.' Smirked Hermione.

Severus was pacing the dungeon. It was his duty to the Light to tell them about Bellatrix. Tell them about Miss Granger and Miss Weasley.

But he couldn't.

It was not that he physically couldn't but he was curious as to why they had switched sides, curious as to why Hermione was so pissed off at Dumbledore. And why she was so skinny. At the start of term, on the Hogwarts Express and when she first came down to the dungeons, she looked sickly, malnourished, skinny. Her bones were protruding and her eyes, once bright with intelligence, dull and sunk into her face.

Bellatrix was well known as a killer, a torturer. But she had healed Hermione. Hermione laughed, her smile was real and her eyes shone. Yes, she was very underweight, but she was happy.

How could he take Bellatrix away from them?

'Hermione, Ginny.' Nodded Harry, at the dinner table. He looked as if he was in an unpleasant mood, though that was probably an understatement.

Hermione gripped Bella and Ginny's hands tightly under the table. 'Harry.' She nodded. The other two sent him scathing looks.

'Can we eat at the Slytherin table?' asked Bella. Ginny nodded and was instantly on her feet.

'I would like to talk to my girlfriend.' Harry sneered, he looked at Hermione, his eyes vicious.

'No.' snarled Bella, hand gripping her wand. Harry stared at her, a glint of recognition lighting up in his eyes.

'Who are you, Black?' he whispered. Ginny froze then smacked Harry as hard as she could.

'Bugger off to hell!' Ginny spat.

'Hermione, under our friendship, I demand you stay.' Harry ordered.

Hermione froze, the Unbreakable in here stopping her from leaving. Harry leaned forwards and whispered in her ear, 'I know about the Unbreakable, Hermione, Dumbledore told me. He knew one day you would drift away and I would need you. Sever all ties with Black and both Weasleys. We're leaving tonight to go Horcrux Hunting. You will not tell either of them this, got it?'

Hermione nodded miserably and Bella dragged her away, yelling back that Harry was a miserable son of a bitch.

Draco and Ron watched the display under Harry's invisibility cloak. The maliciousness in Harry's eyes was unmistakable. 'He has a hold over her,' whispered Draco.

'An Unbreakable.' Whispered back Ron. Draco did a double take and openly gaped at Ron.

'And you didn't tell anyone this because?' he spat furiously. Ron smiled gently, his eyes sad.

'I didn't know if Harry knew. I didn't know exactly what the Unbreakable required and I was scared that Hermione might keel over and die if I told people and it became common knowledge.' Draco sighed.

'Ron, you know what you have to do, right?' Ron pressed his lips against Draco's ear.

'What we have to do, Draco. She trusts you too.'

'We can't let her out of our sight.'

Hermione packed quickly. Just a few necessities. 'Are you alright in there? Do you need help?' yelled Bella.

'Just having a puke.' Yelled back Hermione. A lie, she had already vomited up everything in her stomach including an unhealthy amount of blood.

'Need help, kitty?' asked Bella again.

'No thanks!' called back Hermione. 'It would ruin your romantic image of me!'

She hurried out, dressed in a plain black dress and robe. On her left wedding ring finger, she wore her Silver Snake ring. In her little handbag stashed in her pocket she had cast an engorgement charm so she could fit all her belongings inside it. Including the Dark Arts books.

'I love you guys,' she whispered.

'We love you too!' exclaimed Ginny fiercely. 'Don't let that son of a bitch put you down!'

Hermione sighed. Now time to break their hearts and her heart. 'I have prefect duties, guys, with Ernie!' she rolled her eyes, 'the most boring person on this goddamned planet!' Bella laughed.

'Poor you. Do you want me to kill him?" Hermione giggled and swatted Bella's hand.

'Naughty, Belle Belle!' She then turned and exited the dormitories. She cast a dissilusion charm on herself and hurried to the entrance of the Great Hall. She was disgusted to see McGonagall there with Harry.

Don't make me do this! Her eyes begged him as she made herself visible. McGonagall was concentrating hard. 'The anti-apparation jinx is gone- go!' Minerva whispered, sweat beading on her forehead. Harry's hand was like a vice on her own as they turned into suffocating darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

It was very late and the two girls were worried.

'Where is she!' moaned Ginny. Bellatrix's eyes were glimmering like hard stones. She let her disguise melt away and she grabbed Ginny's hand and marched to Snape's quarters.

'Severus!' she yelled, her eyes deranged. 'Severus!' Snape stormed forwards, his robes billowing behind him. Draco and Ron were there too.

'Aunt Bella!' panted Draco, eyes wide with panic. 'Harry's gone! He took her with him and apparated out of the school!' Ginny felt shell-shocked and dizzy. She collapsed on the ground, her face white as Bella's.

'Why would she do that?' whimpered Bella.

'She didn't have a choice,' intoned Snape, gravely. 'It has come to light that the late Headmaster put her under an Unbreakable Vow. She obeys him or she dies.'

Bella's expression was one of rage. 'We storm the castle tonight!' she hissed. Snape nodded,

'You three,' he nodded at the students, 'come with us.'

Severus led the way out of the castle and grabbed a hold of Ron's shoulder. Bellatrix did likewise to Ginny. With loud cracks, they all apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix charged down the hall, Ginny hot on her heels.

'My Lord!' she screamed. 'My Lord! Potter has taken my kitty!' Ginny found her collapsed in Voldemort's lap, crying hysterically as he stroked her hair.

'They aren't lovers,' whispered Draco, in her ear, 'he is like a father to her.' Ginny had to admit to the relief she felt upon hearing that statement.

'Lord Voldemort,' began Ron. Severus and Bella flinched at the name, though barely. 'I have reason to believe Harry has taken Hermione with him to hunt for your… "H" thingies.' Voldemort froze, his expression shocked and livid.

'What!' he screamed, standing up suddenly. Bella rolled expertly out of his lap, landing on her feet. Voldemort started taking deep breaths, calming himself.

'How did they find out about the Horcruxes?' he whispered. 'Which ones do they know exist?'

'All of them. The Diary, the Ring, the Locket, the Cup, the Diadem, the Snake and Harry himself.' Voldemort screamed, again, in fury.

'Which ones have they destroyed?' he screamed.

'The Diadem from the Room of Requirement, the Locket from the Lake, the Diary when… 'he hesitated, not sure if he wanted to give away Draco's father. Ginny was trembling and Draco was nodding at him.

'I know about the Diary,' hissed Voldemort, cupping Ginny's face in his hands. He blew gently on her and she stopped shaking.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'I'm glad I didn't kill you.' Nodded Voldemort. He then looked at Ron, 'Next?'

'the Ring from the Shack and they know where the other two are and they plan on you destroying the Harry Horcrux yourself.'

Voldemort was pacing, thinking. 'Weasley, when I am ruler you shall have riches beyond compare. You shall have a high position on the hierarchy.' He nodded, 'you have done me a great service, telling me this.'

'What are we going to do, my Lord?' whispered Ginny, her pale face drawn. Voldemort smiled.

'Replace the Horcruxes with look-alikes, equally as hard to destroy, made to mimic the Horcruxes effects. I will bring the Cup into this Manor and change it, mold it into something I can always wear about my person. I will need a snake, a golden cup and as for Potter…' he started pacing again.

'My Lord, if I may?' whispered Bellatrix. Voldemort nodded lightly. 'Capture him, don't kill him, torture him within an inch of his life then subject him to the Dementor's Kiss. He won't be dead, he'll be the living dead. The prophecy will be complete and we can all live peacefully.'

'Perfect!' hissed Voldemort.

'My Lord, how do we find Kitty?' whimpered Bella. Voldemort stroked her cheek with a long, pale finger.

'Easily, ma belle`,' he whispered, 'the rings have tracking charms on them. But, cher cœur, we won't go rescue her instantly. We will visit her, contact her, but we shall let them destroy the fake Horcruxes. When, in a Final Battle, Potter faces me, she can turn on him and stun him. We will take him and become the les vainqueurs, the victorious ones.'

Bellatrix smiled, but hers and Ginny's faces were miserable.

It was cold, camping in Ollivander's old, wasted wand shop.

The wooden rafters creaked and randomly fell. The air was cold enough to see your breath and it was full of rats. Harry kept incendioing them, turning them into rat flame balls.

'Harry!' she had yelled, upon seeing the first one.

'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione,' he shook his head sadly, 'they might be Wormtail, silly.' Hermione watched aghast as the rat screamed inhumanely.

It soon became clear to her Harry was a sociopath and a pyromaniac.

She was frightened, hated seeing the rats in such distress. She set repelling charms around the shop to keep them away.

They were in Ollivander's shop so they could watch over Gringotts. They were to break into Bellatrix's vault. Hermione's heart ached thinking of the proud, dark beauty. Tears began to flow as she thought, too, of Ginny. The sweet curves, and the soft, flame-red hair.

Harry had shown her a vial in which a single black hair was contained. 'Lestrange's.' He nodded, spitting on the bottle. Hermione's heart filled with rage and she wanted nothing more then to hit him with the flesh peeling curse she had read about that day and practiced on a piece of wood.

Yes, she was reading the books Voldemort had given her, and she was loving them. They were teaching her so much, she could feel them calling to her.

She stroked the silver band of her ring constantly, remembering its motto. 'Love has no limits for it is not good or evil.' She smiled.

'That's a lie,' called Harry, hearing. 'If the person you loved was evil it couldn't be love because the Dark Side can't.'

'Well I believe it!' she spat at Harry.

She marched out of the shop. Harry yelled, 'don't go to far!'

Hermione marched through the streets, tears blindining her. 'Shit!' she muttered as she walked into someone.

'Watch where you're going, kitty,' laughed a voice.

'Watch your language,' laughed another.

'Bella!' shrieked Hermione, wrapping her left arm around the woman. 'Ginny!' she shrieked, wrapping her right arm around the younger woman.

'Oh Kitty,' sighed Bella, resting her head against Hermione's left cheek, Ginny on her right cheek.

'What are you doing here?' whispered Hermione. Bella grinned.

'We've known you were here. We've been making sure he wasn't touching you but we weren't allowed to make contact until today.'

'Why today?' she whispered.

'Why, you're breaking into Gringotts tomorrow aren't you?' laughed Bella. Hermione nodded and Bella's eyes glinted wickedly. 'Ginny and I just did a little swap.' Grinned Bella. Ginny pulled a golden cup with a symbol of a beaver out of her pocket and dangled it on her finger. 'The cup is a complete fake but it should mimic the effects of the Horcrux. We also took off the more dangerous charms in the vault and we've even placed a fake sword of Gryffindor in there.'

'My Lord has a totally fool proof plan!' enthused Ginny, 'Potter won't stand a chance!'

'Potter's coming!' whispered Bella. 'Remember, Hermione, we love you!' Ginny and Bella grabbed each others hands and apparated away as Harry jogged up to her. Hermione couldn't lie to him, so before he could ask a direct question about who they were she spoke.

'Harry! Do you know who they where? They were Madam Bones and Evelyn Lance! Can you believe it? They spotted me and asked if I was going to be part of the Ministry's law department! They really wanted me to! They offered a full scholarship for when I graduated from Hogwarts!'

Harry smiled, though he still looked… displeased. 'No more talking to anyone involved with the Ministry!' he ordered. Hermione nodded.

Dressed as her lover in black silk and stilettos, Hermione strolled towards the Bank, Harry following disguised as her husband. He had lost his invisibility cloak so he had to go under disguise.

Hermione nodded to the guards and strolled forwards. 'Ma'am, I'm sorry but we have to sensory search you.' Spoke one of the guards, politely, holding up his secrecy sensor. Harry confounded them from behind as they looked at her and she pretended to be puzzled. 'Inferior mud bloods!' she spat, 'fools! You have already subjected me to that humiliation!' her wand twitched and instantly they were cowering.

'Of course, Madame Lestrange. Forgive us!' they wailed. Hermione smiled, wickedly, loving the sense of power. She felt like swaying she was so drunk with it.

'Come along, Rodolphus,' she nodded. Harry followed her and before long they were in one of the carts, zooming towards the vault. Harry unlocked it using a complicated charm Dumbledore had taught him whilst he was alive.

'There it is.' Nodded Harry. 'Pick it up.' Hermione felt the pain in her chest and instantly walked over and picked it up.

'Ow!' she shrieked as it sizzled her flesh, she dropped it and examined the bubbling flesh on her palm with a sickened expression.

'Just as I thought,' nodded Harry, 'Flesh burning jinx.' Hermione felt shocked. Harry had ordered her to pick it up so he could measure the strength of the jinx. Hatred bloomed in her breast and she pointed to the roof of the vault. _Bombarda! _She yelled in her mind. Harry screamed, and was forced to grab the cup and get out of the vault as the ceiling collapsed. He groaned as the cup sizzled his flesh and Hermione felt… good. He now knew what she had gone through.

'Oh Harry!' she pretended to simper, 'they must realize we're invaders!' Harry was holding a sword and Hermione watched, dispassionately, as he swung it down crashing on the Horcrux. As it wailed and screeched Harry cried out, clapping his scar. Grabbing Hermione's arm he dissaparrated with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione gasped and fell on the wet grass. Harry was crowing nearby, holding up the destroyed fake Horcrux.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a slobbery kiss he obviously thought she enjoyed. The lump of meat he stuck inside her mouth was nothing like Ginny's silky tongue- dainty, soft and sweet and Bellatrix's dark, domineering and flexible.

He groped her breasts with thick, clumsy fingers and she resigned herself to her fate. 'Let me suck you off!' she begged, anything to not have him pounding into her. He pulled down his pants with the air of giving her a great treat.

Hermione was quick and clever with her tongue and Harry released in less then a minute. He lightly smacked her cheek as she spat out the release, though. 'Its cannibalism!' she told him, voice trembling, 'to eat the sperm.' Her stomach rolled and she vomited blood into her mouth, determinedly keeping her jaw closed. The blood was full of burning stomach acids and she banished the sick by tapping her mouth with her wand. Harry rolled his eyes, not realizing she had just been sick, laughed, then asked her if she had a tent.

She answered no but she transfigured her hankie into a simple, waterproof haven. Inside was a stretcher bunk. She baggsed the bottom one and conjured up some blue flames in a jar. Pulling on her stockings, skirt, shirt, jumper and robes, she realized she felt incredibly miserable to be pulling off Bella's dress. 'Burn it.' Advised Harry, watching as she stared at the dress, tears in her eyes. He didn't understand. He thought she hated it because of the woman not loved it.

She fell into a light, uneasy sleep.

'My Lord,' smiled Bella, eyes glinting. 'It worked. I followed them and Potter was celebrating.' Here her eyes narrowed.

'He was groping Kitty, about to shag her!' snarled Ginny, eyes flashing. 'She performed fellatio on him instead.'

'Then she was violently sick!' snarled Bella.

Severus shifted unhappily.

'Severus? You appear… uneasy, perhaps unhappy?' hissed Voldemort. Severus looked up, took a deep breath and spoke.

'My Lord, I am… I looked up to the Headmaster as a mentor, a father. To have discovered he signed Miss Granger up to this is,' Severus paused, shuddering, 'awful. My Lord, I have a confession;' Severus straightened up and held out his wand, on his flat palm. Voldemort picked it up, rolling it between long fingers.

'Severus,' he began, 'if this is about the fact you have been, until perhaps a minute ago, a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, then stop worrying. I knew from the first time you ever saw Dumbledore. I have my own spies in the Order- perhaps you know of a Mr. Sturgis Podmore? Ms. Andromeda Tonks?' Severus inhaled sharply and bowed his head.

'Severus,' Voldemort continued, eyeing him somewhat fiercely, 'I let you live for a reason. I believed you would see the truth- that you would come back to me. And you have.' Voldemort leaned forwards and returned Severus' wand. Severus turned to Bella,

'You knew?' he asked. She giggled,

'Of course!' Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, 'Was I the only one who did not know?' Bella laughed. 'Oh Sevy Wevy, only me, my Lord and Lucius knew.' Severus sighed again.

'Thank you my Lord. I mean it.' He spoke quietly. Voldemort waved his hand, smiling. A truly horrifying sight.

'Back to Hogwarts,' he ordered them, 'and continue to raise questions regarding Potter and Granger's disappearance. Add rumors to the mix now, rumors such as she was struggling or crying or screaming. Add rumors that he performed unforgiveables on the mu- Granger girl to have sex with her, also put in he performed an unforgiveable on Miss Weasley. Do not specify which. If people think he has been dabbling in the Dark Arts and Miss Granger has disappeared…' Voldemort trailed off with a wicked grin and Bella put in her part,

'They'll think someone might have messed up a spell!' she cackled, eyes bright with delight.

Hermione woke up, frozen to the bone. How long had it been since she ate? Over a week, at least.

''Mione!' called Harry. Gritting her teeth she rolled out of bed and pulled on a woolen over robe and cloak.

'Harry?' she answered. Harry poked his head into the tent and motioned for her to come outside.

'Do you know what this means?' Harry was exclaiming, his eyes excited, he was pointing to the broken Cup. 'Only one Horcrux left! Nagini! And of course me! Volde- I mean, the slimy bastard, god I hate the taboo, will be pushing up daisies very soon!'

'Harry,' asked Hermione carefully, 'when you win, what will you do?' Harry puffed out his chest,

'Well, 'Mione, first I would marry you, I'd play Quidditch for a real team and I'd like to have lots of kids. You won't need a job, you can stay at home and look after the house and children. We have a great future ahead of us!'

Hermione was in shock. He planned on marrying her! She pursed her lips, friend, mother and lover- none of those were wife. She would not marry him, her heart belonged to two special someones.

'Harry,' she began firmly, 'I enjoy been your girlfriend but I will not marry you.' Harry's face turned purple with rage.

'Yes you bloody will!' he bellowed. Hermione shook her head,

'No Harry.' A vein started to twitch on Harry's head.

'The Vow means you have to!' he screamed in her face.

'No it doesn't!' she shrieked back, 'and I'm already in love, Harry!' Harry gaped, eyes bulging.

'In the name of our friendship I demand you give their name!' he hissed. Hermione felt the agonizing pain in her chest. Her life began to flash before her eyes as the Unbreakable started killing her. Then she had brainwave.

'Weasley.' She groaned, clutching her chest. She sighed in relief as the pain eased.

'Ron!' gasped Harry, shocked. Yes, it had been a stroke of genius for Ginny was a Weasley and he had only asked for one name. She knew he would never even suspect she was lesbian.

'I'll kill him!' bellowed Harry.

'Harry! He's your best friend!' she yelled back. 'Now I'm going to bed!' Harry turned on her, grabbed her hair and brought her face to his mouth. He kissed her fiercely, clumsily. He chewed on her lips and his hand grabbed her breast like a vice. 'Your hurting me!' she sobbed, trying to twist out of his grasp. She reached for her wand but he grabbed it and chucked it away.

'Help!' she screamed, writhing under him. He pushed her to the ground, straddling her. He ripped open her top and ripped off her skirt. 'Help!' she screamed, again. Tears streamed down her face as he thrust into her. His hand squeezed around her windpipe and she began choking, unable to breath.

Her vision started to blur and red spots danced in what was left of her vision. She scrambled through her mind, trying to figure out what to do. What could she do? Then, she had another brainwave, for she was not called the smartest witch of her age for nothing. 'Voldemort!' she choked out, activating the taboo. Harry didn't hear, so hard he was rutting into her. It didn't seem to work and Hermione closed her eyes. Bellatrix. Ginevra. Their faces would be the last thing she saw.

Suddenly Harry froze and the pressure around her throat disappeared. Gasping for breath, she opened her eyes. A black, ebony wand was pressed into Harry's neck, holding onto the wand was a hairy hand, covered in scabs and hair. 'Hello Potter.' Growled Fenrir Greyback.


	15. Chapter 15

'Get up.' He snarled, Harry slowly pulled out of Hermione, who was still shaking and crying, and pulled up his pants. Greyback was holding his and Hermione's wands in his left hand, smiling crookedly.

'Raping your little friend, Potter? I don't think she'd save you know, was I to give her her wand, huh?' Greyback sneered. Hermione could see Harry thinking and she choked out. 'Unbreakable Vow on me.' Harry glared at her and she closed her eyes. She was naked, raped by her ex-best friend and had just killed their only chance of escape. Bella will save you, whispered a voice in her mind. Her swollen, bleeding lips twitched into a broken smile.

'Get dressed, Granger.' Greyback nodded. Hermione opened her eyes in shock. She struggled into her torn clothing and Greyback flicked his wand at it. The tears joined together, stitches quickly joining them. Massaging her bruised throat, Hermione turned to Greyback and whispered.

'Thanks.'

'Hermione!' bellowed Harry, 'What the HELL? He's filthy Death Eater scum!'

'Crucio!' snarled Greyback. Harry screamed, writhing on the ground. Fenrir lifted the curse and whispered, 'Don't forget who has the wand here, Potter!'

Greyback bound Harry and dragged Hermione out of the tent by her hair. 'I'm going to have a little fun with her before we leave, hey?' smirked Greyback. Hermione let out a frightened squeak and began struggling but Fenrir was holding her tight. She suddenly felt cold, very cold.

Other Snatchers went inside the tent to liquidate it and Greyback pushed Hermione to the ground. 'Hand!' he growled at her. Hermione held up her hands and he seized the one with the ring. 'Silver Snake, huh?' he grinned. Hermione sighed with relief. 'Fenrir, Fenrir Greyback.' He introduced himself, pulling her into a sitting position and holding out his hand. Hermione shook it gingerly and he laughed, 'you probably already knew that, though, cub.' Hermione nodded.

'Hermione Granger.' She smiled. Fenrir tapped her with his wand and she felt a rush of heat. She screamed, as her arms burned briefly then the spell faded.

Hermione looked at herself. Her robes were suddenly torn and bloodied, covered in mud and grass stains. Her hair was crazy and she hand little cuts all over her body. She glared at Greyback who chuckled and said, 'I've got to make it look authentic!'

'Where are you taking us?' she whispered.

'Malfoy Manor,' Fenrir grinned, 'I believe a Miss Black and Miss Weasley are currently residing there. Along with a Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley.' Hermione let out a shriek, mouth widening into a massive smile.

'Mr. Weasley will be in the cellar, dressed to look the part. Bella will pretend to torture you and he and Potter will plan an escape that has been rehearsed many times. We will feed Potter an infatuation potion to make him fall for Miss Weasley, who Bella will pretend to drag out as he apparates away. He will contact the Order, under Mr. Weasley's advice, and we shall storm Hogwarts. The Order will hear and under Potter's foolish lead will go and defend Hogwarts where out Lord shall capture him after he has weakened himself by destroying the fake snake Horcrux. Good plan?' Hermione nodded, admiringly. 'Let's go then!' he winked.

Hermione was shaking, not because she was scared because she was frozen.

They were marched up the path and to the wrought iron gates where they met Bellatrix. Hermione's breath quickened and her pussy throbbed. Bella's dark eyes glinted and her scarlet lips curved up into a smile. 'Welcome to Malfoy Manor.' She purred.

They dragged them to the living room and Bellatrix froze. Hermione had to say she was a superb actor. 'What's this?' she hissed. One of the Snatchers had been going through the belongings and had brought out the mangled remains of the Cup. 'WHAT'S THIS?' she screamed in Harry's face. 'THIS WAS IN MY VAULT!' she screamed, spit showering Hermione's face. Hermione wanted to lick up each drop of the sacred liquid and she could see by the wicked glinting in Bella's eyes, the dark witch was teasing her.

Pressing Hermione against the wall, her breasts up against Hermione's chest, 'I think I'll have a little chat with this one GIRL TO GIRL!' she shrieked. Hermione shuddered with desire, feeling Bella's thigh pressed between her legs. 'Scream for me.' Whispered Bella, her lips briefly touching Hermione's. It was one of the most arousing things Hermione had ever heard. 'Crucio!' screamed Bella.

Hermione screeched, writhing on the ground like a dying fish on land. Her muscles were all spasming, she was tearing out pieces of her own flesh with her nails. It was the most agonizing thing that had ever happened to her. As she sobbed and screamed she heard Harry's cries grow fainter as he was taken, she presumed, to the cellar. The pain was horrific but so arousing! She felt the heat between her legs grow alarmingly fast and she had to repress a moan amongst the screams.

The pain stopped, rather suddenly, leaving Hermione huddled on the ground, eyes squeezed shut, crying, soaked in her own sweat. Her violent shivering felt like it was rattling her teeth in their sockets. Residual bouts of pain wracked through her body, leaving her spasming.

'So brave,' whispered Bella, stroking her gently. She flinched under the touch, moaning slightly.

'Let me through.' Hissed a voice. Hermione felt long, cool fingers wrap around her skull and then the pain, the cold, flowed out of her and she sighed and opened her eyes and almost screamed in shock. Ruby red eyes were an inch from her own and the long fingers wrapped in her hair were the color of… ice? Bone? It was Lord Voldemort himself.

'My Lord.' She croaked. He smiled and let go of her. Bella's warm/cool arms wrapped around her and she sighed, melting into them. A flowery scent entered her nostrils and another set of arms were flung around her.

'Hermione!' laughed Ginny, though the sound was strained. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' She croaked her throat hoarse. She suddenly heard screaming again and a bellowing of _HERMIONE! HERMIONE! _

Ginny smiled, 'Ron's a good actor.' She snuggled up next to Hermione.

'Those screams are from a traitor.' Nodded Bella, eyes narrowing.

'Who?' croaked Hermione.

'Narcissa.' Growled Bella. 'She tried killing Ginny. She's been taught… a lesson.'

Greyback wandered over and asked, 'Are you gonna give Harry a lesson? When Miss Granger activated the taboo, he was rutting into her with his hands around her throat.'

'Fuck you Greyback!' screamed Hermione, hoarsely, trying to leap at him. She was furious. She didn't want her lovers thinking she was so weak.

'He was WHAT?' screamed Bella. She took a few breaths and suddenly Hermione felt herself been straddled.

'Wha-' she began but Bellatrix was wielding a knife and Greyback was holding Ginny in a chokehold. Oh. Harry and Ron must be out of the cellar.

'Filthy mud blood!' snarled Bella, she pushed up Hermione's chin and examined the bruises along her neck, under the guise of been about to slit Hermione's throat.

'Stop!' yelled Ron. Bellatrix leapt to her feet and spells exploded everywhere. Hermione just lay on the ground, eyes shut. She felt Bella's beautiful hands pulling her up, felt Bella's lips brush along her neck and suddenly she felt drained. She slumped down and fell unconscious in her lover's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

'Hermione thank god!' gasped a voice. Hermione managed to pry her eyelids apart and she stared, blearily, at Ron.

'Harry's burying a house-elf.' Muttered Ron, pretending to kiss her cheek, 'we're in Shell Cottage. The Order has gathered and the Death Eaters are attacking Hogwarts. The Order will be on its way in half an hour. Voldemort currently has all of his remaining Horcruxes with him, in different objects.

She could hear Harry come upstairs and she flung her arms around his neck. 'Kiss me, please just pretend you're in love with me.' She whispered, frantically.

'Why-' he began to say but she slammed her lips on his and he just shut up.

He wasn't enjoying it and she wasn't enjoying it. They could both tell by each others eyes. But that was okay. They didn't have to enjoy it.

'Hermione! What the fuck?' yelled Harry, furiously. Mrs. Weasley was following behind him, along with some other Order members. Hermione curved her lips into a smile, though they were still connected to Ron's. Harry wouldn't be able to order her around, no, not with an audience.

'Trust me.' She whispered to Ron, before sitting up and holding out her left hand with the ring.

'Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron and I have been in love a very long time. I'm sorry Harry, I didn't want to have to break the news to you like this, but I didn't want you to be depressed while we were hunting for the Horcruxes. The truth is, Ron proposed to me before the hunt and, well, incase either of us die in this battle we want our love to be known.' Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed Ron and hugged him.

'Oh Ron, oh Ron,' she sobbed, 'please live. I'm so happy for you both!' Hermione felt herself been embraced by a joyful Mr. Weasley and she smirked at Harry's gob smacked expression.

'You, you, you can't!' screamed Harry, his face purple with rage.

'I'm sorry Harry, I truly am, but my heart belongs to Ron. I think deep down I always knew that, I think you were a… distraction. I still like you Harry, but you're like a brother to me.' Actually, he was more like her abusive, rapist captor but she would break that to the Order another time.

The Order lined up to give their congratulations and then left to prepare for battle.

Harry mouthed slut at her before leaving. She mouthed back filthy, dirty, rapist. Her chest exploded in pain and she groaned. She mouthed friend at him and he smirked. He then leaned forwards and whispered, 'how did you do it?' She stared back at him, knowing what he was asking. How did she say she'd be with Ron instead after the unbreakable?

'I vowed to be a mother, friend and lover, Potter, not a wife!' she whispered back, scathingly, 'And I can still have lovers if I'm married. Unless of course, my husband forbids it and in that case the power of the wedding vows will break any previous ties. I'm not in your control anymore, Potter.'

Harry sneered, 'With our friendship at stake, I demand you break off this engagement.' Bella, Ginny give me strength! She begged. The pain in her chest was abominable but she pretended it didn't exist. She had to!

'That doesn't work anymore, Potter.' She hissed. She was proud her voice didn't break or wobble. Yes, it does! Wailed her body, please just break it off! Nothing is worth this pain!

'Fine then!' hissed Harry and she felt the pain go as he unknowingly renounced his claim. 'Whore.' He muttered.

'Pardon Harry?' asked Ron icily, 'Did you just call Hermione a whore?' Harry looked around, startled to see Ron so close.

'Doesn't matter what I call the slut,' he muttered. 'She's not my friend anymore!' Hermione gasped, mouth stretching into a huge smile. Harry realized what he had just said and yelled as Hermione's wrist lit up. Three tongues of fire flared up, just like during the casting of the Unbreakable, and faded to nothing, drifting away from her body.

'You're free!' cheered Ron, throwing back his head and laughing. Hermione wrapped herself around him, hugging, crying. She then turned to Harry and screamed in his face.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to say this Harry! You are a FUCKING, AWFUL, ABUSIVE RAPIST AND I HOPE YOU DIE TODAY!'

A few Order members stuck their heads around the door, shocked, and Hermione turned to them, a scary smile twisted on her face. The pupils of her eyes, if you looked close enough, were surrounded by rings of crimson and her skin seemed paler then usual, her hair darker.

'Oh yes that's right!' she hissed. 'Dumbledore tricked me into making an Unbreakable Vow which allowed Harry to use me like a puppet!' She pulled down the collar of the dressing gown, showing the hand shaped bruises on her throat. 'See these?' she hissed, 'your Golden Boy put them there as he raped me for the thousandth time!' She pulled apart her dressing gown to show the shallow cuts on her torso from Harry's nails in the tent. 'See these? Harry inflicted these on me whilst raping me mere hours ago as he slowly strangled me to death!' she turned to face Harry, 'well guess what, you piece of dog shit? I hate your guts!' She pointed her wand at him and screamed, '_Intellecturum quid senserim_!' Harry screamed and fell to the floor. He moaned and shook, tears leaking from his eyes.

'What are you doing?' shrieked Tonks. She brandished her wand but Hermione pointed her wand at Tonks and screamed, '_Intellecturum quid senserim_!' again. Tonks fell to the ground, moaning and shrieking.

'What the fuck are you doing?' yelled Lupin.

'Quiet!' yelled Kingsley. He turned first to Lupin and said, 'the spell is very dark, and very powerful. The castor can push her memories of a certain event or events to her victim and make it seem like they are living it as her. I'm guessing Miss Granger is showing Harry how she felt at his hands.'

'Stop her!' yelled Lupin.

Hermione faced him and began chanting, _'__mortis tenebras, sim defensus ab iniuria et custodierit me attingere_!' the shadows of the room began swirling around her, creating a shield over her, Harry and Tonks.

Kingsley sucked in a breath. 'That,' he said, voice shaking, 'is very powerful, very dark magic. I'd expect that from Voldemort, perhaps some of his most powerful- Bellatrix perhaps? A shield wall made from the shadows of the dead.'

'_auxilium mihi mala sana cor meum_!' Hermione continued chanting. Her cuts, her shaking began to heal and stop before their eyes.

She stood and Harry and Tonks stopped trembling, the shield of shadows flowing off them, flowing around Hermione. They circled her arms, her legs, played with her hair. Hermione closed her eyes and sang the last lines. Unlike her singing at the party, this was soft, deadly, sweet- this sounded dangerous. '_eripe me domino meo tenebras mortis suscipe me ad Dominum meum_!_' _

'What did she saw, Kings?' whispered Minerva, clutching his shoulder for support. The shadows began circling around her, getting faster and faster. She was lifted off the ground in a whirlwind of them, a vortex of death. Furniture crashed around the room and the windows shattered. The Order members were forced to the ground.

'They're taking her to her Lord. They're taking her to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' Murmured Kingsley. Minerva let out a cry and the vortex seemed to bend in on itself. The shadows seemed to fade and Hermione was gone. Everyone was flat on the floor, shaking.

Kingsley sat up slowly and whistled. 'We may not like it but we can't deny it,' he said, voice shaking as he looked around. 'Hermione's got style.' Branded into the floor under where Hermione had been standing, where the bed had been was a symbol.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella let out a cry of shock as in an explosion of black shadows, Hermione appeared before her. The shadows were spinning around her, holding her in the air.

Her skin was purest white, her hair darkest black. Her eyes were black and under them were dark purple rings. Her feet touched the ground and she collapsed, unceremoniously, on the ground.

Bella let out a cry and dropped to her knees, on the grounds of the Forbidden Forest. 'Stand back, Bella!' hissed Voldemort. He knelt beside her, taking a hold of her limp hand. 'Powerful magic, shadow death magic is. Mysterious and Powerful. And very, very Dark.' He mused, feeling her pulse, checking her temperature.

'Is she okay?' panicked Bella. Voldemort chuckled.

'Absolutely fine, Bella. She's actually healing herself so her mind shut down to heal the internal flesh more… well, easily I guess.' Bella sighed and stroked Hermione's hair.

Her skin was still the color of snow, paler then Voldemort's and her darkened locks were still the color of midnight. 'She looks like you, Bella.' Hissed Voldemort. 'You could be sisters.' He added, lips turning up into a smirk. He tapped on the corner of Hermione's mouth and crooned. '_enervate_!' Hermione groaned and sat up.

'Bugger.' She mumbled, rubbing her temple. Then, she smiled. 'I haven't felt this good in a very long time!' she laughed, jumping energetically to her feet.

'Crucio!' hissed the Dark Lord. Hermione fell to the ground, spasming. Her teeth went through her lip as she stopped herself from screaming. She felt like she was been torn apart, like knives were raking down her body. She clawed at the earth, desperate for it to stop and she thrust her hands towards Voldemort, letting raw power explode from them.

The pain stopped and Hermione allowed herself to start sobbing. She felt the shadows soak into her bones, healing her, and she opened her eyes. Voldemort was smiling at her as he bent to retrieve his wand from where she'd disarmed him.

'Well done Granger.' He hissed. He grabbed her wrist, exposing her forearm. He pressed his wand to her skin and murmured, '_morsemorde_!' Hermione gritted her teeth as her flesh burned and her blood boiled. The grinning skull with the twisting snake was branded ruthlessly into her skin.

'Thank you, my Lord.' She whispered.

Hermione pulled off her torn, muddy dressing gown and tattered, bloodstained clothes. 'Fuck, my body aches.' She sighed, staring down at her naked flesh. Bellatrix murmured sympathetically, stroking her mark.

Bella's eyes glistened with dark lust as her eyes met Hermione's and they jammed their lips together.

Bella's tongue was dark and domineering and Hermione's was hot and passionate. They tangled together, falling to the ground. Bella's mouth closed on Hermione's breast. She wasn't kind and gentle- she was rough and sadistic and Hermione loved it. Hermione's hands wound themselves in Bella's hair, pulling on it as she moaned. Hermione twisted suddenly, so Bella was under her. One hand in Bella's hair the other under her jaw, Hermione dominated the Dark Witch's mouth. One quick word and Bella's dress and cloak were on the ground.

One hand crept down to Bella's pussy, and started rubbing the clit. Bellatrix moaned, trying to grind her hips on Hermione. Hermione slipped a finger then another inside Bella and the witch groaned and began fucking them. 'More!' panted Bella, groaning as Hermione added two more fingers.

Pumping the four fingers in and out of her lover, Hermione smiled at the sight of Bella writhing under her. She bent down and pushed her lips on Bella's as she pushed her entire fist inside her lover's hot, wet pussy.

Bella moaned and began enthusiastically humping her hand. Hermione's other hand began rubbing her own breasts, and impatient she pushed one in Bella's face. Obediently, Bella started licking it with her talented tongue, biting it with her teeth. Bella's hands were tangled in Hermione's hair and as Hermione pumped her fist faster and faster. Bella cried out in pleasure, slumping on the ground.

Hermione planted her soaking pussy over Bella's mouth and rode the witch. Bella's talented, yet tired, tongue twisted inside her and suddenly Hermione felt Bella bite her clit. Hermione gave a shocked yell as the mix of pain and pleasure brought her crashing over and she yelled in pleasure as her orgasm wracked her body.

The two witches cuddled each other, rubbing their clits together, loving each other.

'I adore you, kitty.' Smiled Bella, licking her lips. Hermione laughed,

'As I you, my dear Madame.'

Bella sighed and rolled off and to her feet. She pulled on her black, silken dress, lacing the corset. She pulled on her dark cloak. Hermione tapped her wand to each piece of clothing, duplicating them. Grinning as she slipped on the black lace thong and bra, then the black ball-gown and velvet cloak, Hermione heard Bella's sharp intake of breath.

'We could be twins!' she breathed. Hermione ran her fingers through her newly darkened locks, smiling at their silkiness.

'I like it.' She grinned. 'Bella,' she began, 'you said you had a boyfriend who beat the piss out of you… what's the real story?' Bella sighed.

'You've probably heard of Regulus?' Hermione nodded,

'You said my Lord killed him as he and your father… oh my god!' she yelped as the truth dawned on her.

'Yes, Regulus and I were best friends, I was betrothed to Rodolphus Lestrange and I was happy. Then, when Regulus was over, my father- Cygnus, became really drunk with Regulus. They captured a muggle girl and were forcing themselves on her when I found them. Regulus grabbed my breast and father threw me to the ground. He turned back to Regulus and told him to do what he wanted with me then he turned back to the muggle. I struggled so Regulus crucioed me within an inch of my life. He choked me and fucked me. I was left on the floor when he was done, little more then an animal in my primal state of fear and pain.' Bellatrix shuddered, clenching her eye's shut.

'My father was cutting the muggle woman to pieces, he was laughing with Regulus as she screamed. He told Regulus that pain was the way to treat women. Regulus began beating me, broken as I was. I cried, screamed. I couldn't do anything. I was transformed into a quivering lump of flesh at his feet. He then used me again and beat me again. The pattern went on for hours, sometimes my father joined in. Father kidnapped more muggles and the floor was sticky with their blood and dismembered limbs. I was dead, basically. Slumped on the floor, drowning in blood.

My Lord wished to speak with Cygnus. He walked into the study as they both started on me, for what felt like the tenth time. He saw who I was and within seconds castrated both men. He cradled my broken body and locked them in the dungeons as he nursed me back to health. When I was healthy enough, I went down there and tortured them into insanity. I then cut them into little pieces. I owe my Lord my life!' Bellatrix was sobbing thickly on Hermione's shoulder and the girl was numb with shock, pain and horror. And she burned for revenge on the men she had never seen.

Kissing away Bella's tears she whispered, 'It's alright now, Bells. They're dead. Long dead.' Bella smiled through her tears, a terrifying sight.

'To battle!' she smirked. Hermione laughed with her,

'To battle!'


	18. Chapter 18

Spells are whistling everywhere, shouts, screams and cheers fill the air.

Hermione prowls around, looking for the one she hunts. As she darts towards the Room of Requirement, she feels something tap her shoulder. She spins around, wand out, only to see it is none other then Ron Weasley.

'Oh Ron,' she sighs, throwing her arms around him. He doesn't talk, just hugs her back. 'Bells just told me the saddest story!' she whimpers, burying her head in his chest.

'mmm?' hums Ron. Hermione looks up puzzled.

'Ron, say something!' she orders.

Ron grabs her arm, her left one, and twists it behind her back. She lets out a cry, falling to her knees as she is maneuvered into a headlock. 'RON!' she screams, 'LET GO!'

'I'm not Ron, you little bitch!' sneers a voice she knows. Ice pricks at her heart as the polyjuice potion wears off and R.J. Lupin is revealed.

Lupin pushes up her sleeve, hissing as he sees the mark. 'Traitorous bitch!' he screams in her face, throwing her across the hall. With his werewolf strength, Hermione crashes into the wall with bone breaking force. She cries out, feeling her elbow shatter. He drags her into the Room of Requirement, kicking the door shut.

Lupin kicked her stomach, with huge force and she screams in agony. 'CRUCIO!' he shouts. Hermione writhes on the ground, wailing, spasming, shrieking. It feels like her body is on fire, like she's been trampled by a team of horses, like something is tearing her apart.

'Stop it! STOP IT!' she screeches, her nails clawing the ground, her skin. 'MAKE IT STOP!' she wails. She can feel her memories tumbling on each other, she can't remember what to do, all she can think of is pain. Nothing exists. 'make it stop!' she wails, hoarsely. The curse is lifted and she moans.

'Legilimens!' snarls the werewolf. Hermione tries to put up her shields and manages to create a few measly barriers. 'CRUCIO!' screams the wolf again.

Again and again, she is tortured to the brinks of insanity. She cries and begs him to stop but when he does he only puts it back on, and it is worse after a respite.

Her mind is broken, torn apart by his rough searching. He finds out about Ron, about Draco and about Bella and Ginny. He gets so angry he starts beating her, he puts her back under the curse.

'CRUCIO!' he bellows for what seems the thousandth time. Hermione screeches. There is no getting used to this curse.

She finally finds out what Bella is talking about, what it feels like to be broken. 'STOP! PLEASE STOP!' she begs, her nails are torn and bloody, scratches cover her body. 'I''LL DO ANYTHING!' she begs. Remus pulls a knife out of his belt.

'Take this dyke!' he snarls. His knife plunges into her stomach, once, twice. She tries to curl up and he stabs her back.

'Love you Bells. Love you Gins.' She sobs, her words slightly distorted by her torn lips. 'How could you do this? I'm Hermione!' she sobs. Remus snorts,

'More like Bellatrix Bitch Junior.' Hermione feels her life blood drain away and hears another crucio. The pain hits her, this time not as bad. She is too dizzy, too faint.

The pain leaves her body and she thanks Remus in her mind for this small mercy. She hears it bellowed again and tenses but the pain doesn't hit her. She hears a man screaming then loses consciousness.


	19. Chapter 19

Bellatrix and Ginny were looking for Hermione. Screams, jinxes, bodies- everywhere!

'Where is she?' groaned Ginny, looking terrified and determined.

'I don't know.' Muttered Bella. As they half jogged past the Room of Requirement, Bella cocked her head. 'I hear screaming…

'It sounds like Hermione!' wails Ginny.

Ginny turns white and screams, '_bombarda_!' pointing to where the door of the Room should be.

'_CRUCIO!' _screams Bella, pointing her wand at Lupin. The crumpled figure on the ground twitches and Ginny ran towards her.

'Oh Hermione!' breathed Ginny, tears dripping down her cheeks. She turns to the werewolf and screamed, '_CRUCIO!' _Remus howls under the combined spell and is soon broken. '_avada kedavra_!' hisses Ginny. Remus slumps, no longer breathing.

'kitty?' whispers Bella, kneeling over the girl.

'Let's take her back to Narcissa at the Manor!' decides Ginny. Grabbing Hermione's arm, Ginny apparates away, followed closely by Bella.

Narcissa had seen some horrible things in her life, a majority done by her own father, but Hermione's limp form managed to shock her speechless. 'Fuck!' she exclaimed, forgetting that she was a pure blood, a wife to one of the Dark Lord's lieutenants.

'Heal her!' begged Ginny, eyes looking broken.

'Please don't let her die!' sobbed Bella. She turned to Ginny, 'We have to go back.' Ginny nodded and the two kissed Hermione then apparated away.

Narcissa poured a light blue potion down Hermione's throat, followed by a blood red one. They were to block the after effects of the cruciatus curse. Next she poured a green potion, a Blood-Replenishing potion, down the girl's throat and a silver one on each of the three stab wounds.

Running her wand down Hermione's body, she detected heavy internal bleedings and broken bones. She healed each one, every bone, every wound, she mopped up the blood and she poured bottles of skelegrow down the poor thing's throat.

When she had done all she could, she levitated Hermione onto a bed, wiped her forehead and whispered, 'the rest is up to God.'

Harry and Voldemort prowled around each other.

'Your Horcruxes are gone!' Harry was crowing, 'it's just me against you now!' Voldemort hissed, thin lips curving into a smile.

'And you think you have power enough to beat me?' Harry laughed again,

'Love is on my side! For love is always on the side of Good!' Ginny stepped forwards and yelled,

'Love has no limits for it is not good or evil! It doesn't matter if you're Dark or Light or if you balance in the middle! Potter- you may be on what you believe is the side of Good but I don't think Hermione thought you good whilst you raped her? Or that Lupin was good as he tortured her to death!' A gasp sounded in the audience and Ginny pointed at Tonks. 'That's right, Nymphadora! I found her body! I found your husband in the process of torturing it! I say it not her, I say body not her because your husband has left only the husk of her left!'

'_Amor non modus, non enim bonum et malum._' Hissed Voldemort, pointing his wand at Harry. _'__Nescit Amor genus generis vel hierarchiae. Amor est, in vobis animum cum dimidium Pretium vel xii. Amor nisi ad unjudgeable stultis. Aliquid sine caritate non est, impossibile est. Amor tollit inamatus ut eius corrumpetur _Potter, _mori nomen amoris__..'_

Harry screamed as a bright, bright light exploded from the end of Voldemort's wand. '_Expelli- _aargh!'

His body flew back over 100 feet and smashed into Dumbledore's chair in the Great Hall. Before everyone it cracked in two and Harry's body fell to the floor. The Order members cried out, many apparating away.

Tonks fell to the floor, slumped over, her hands on her swollen stomach. Ginny knelt beside her and whispered, 'do you know what he said? He said love knows no race, gender or hierarchy. He commanded Potter to die by the love he destroyed. Mori nomen amoris- die in the name of love.'

Tonks' tearstained face lifted and she grasped Ginny's forearms. 'I want to die,' she sobbed, 'everyone has betrayed me! I want to die!' Ginny stroked her hair and kissed her lips. The kiss was urgent and depressing but Tonks seemed to find the release she needed.

'What about your baby?' whispered Ginny. Tonks smiled wearily,

'If Fleur survived tell her I loved her with all my heart. Please.' Ginny held Tonks tight,

'You can tell her yourself, Tonks.' She whispered fiercely. 'Don't kill yourself or you'll kill your baby!'

Tonks was suddenly straddling Ginny, her wand pressing into Ginny's abdomen. _'__ventrem movet fetus!'_ She hissed. Ginny felt something move inside her and Tonks smiled, falling to the ground beside Ginny. She pointed her wand at herself and whispered, '_Sectumsempra_!' Ginny cried out as the warm, red liquid sprayed her face and front. Tonks' throat and the top of her chest was viciously slashed. She was dead.

Ginny felt arms cradling her, felt the familiar sensation of been squeezed through a tube, and felt herself been pushed onto a bed. 'It was after it was all over!' she heard frantic yelling, 'I just found her on the ground covered in blood next to the dead body of your niece forget her name!'

'Nymphadora?' asked Narcissa, shocked.

'Just fix her!' screamed Bellatrix. Ginny felt the smooth tip of a wand pass over her, accompanied by a heat wave.

Narcissa took a sharp intake of breath. 'Bella, get Nymphadora's wand now!' she ordered. There were two sharp cracks as Bella disapparated then apparated back to the manor. Ginny heard Narcissa call out, '_finite incantatem_!'

A ghostly, disemberred voice cried out, _'__ventrem movet fetus!'_ and the Black sisters gasped.

'Ginny's… pregnant?' gasped Bella, 'with Nymphadora's baby?' Narcissa gave a strangled sob. 'Oh Narci,' sighed Bella, rubbing her sister's back.

'What's going on?' croaked a very hoarse, scratchy voice.

'HERMIONE!' Screamed Bella. 'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, you're okay!'

Ginny smiled and closed her eyes, one hand fluttering weakly over her stomach.


	20. Epilogue Part One

Five months later:

'I hate been pregnant!' grumbled Hermione. The shadow magic had left her body and her skin had regained it's tan, her hair was chestnut and her eyes the color of honey. Ron laughed, wrapping an arm around her left side, Bella around her right.

'You don't like it?' whined Ginny, pointing at her balloon belly. 'Omfg! I'm, like, eight months along, bitch! You're like four months!'

Draco laughed as Ginny grumbled.

The five of them Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Bellatrix, lived together at the Sombre l'amour Manor. Lord Voldemort ruled over Europe and life was pretty peaceful. They had wanted children so Draco impregnated Hermione and Ron, Bellatrix.

Draco and Ron had married and after the arrival of the children, the girls intended on marrying.

'I love you guys.' Sniffed Bellatrix, tears running down her cheeks. Draco laughed and ruffled her hair.

'I think the hormones have really hit you hard, oh monster of mass destruction!' Bella hexed him at the speed of light and he screamed as his hair turned purple.

'This means war!' he shouted, brandishing a pillow. With lots of laughing involved, about twenty pillows were destroyed.

One Month Later:

'Well done Ginny!' sniffed Andromeda. Ginny had just given birth to Aloysia Nymphadora Tonks Weasley, a beautiful girl with ever changing features. Her favorite hair color appeared to be bubblegum pink.

'Oh Gin, she's gorgeous!' sighed Hermione and Bellatrix, making lovey dovey eyes.

Four months later:

Hermione and Bella went into labor mere hours apart. Hermione gave birth to a lovely pair of twins, both pale. They had silver-blonde curls and honey eyes. The girl was named Bonnibel Victiore Granger and the boy Scorpius Draconis Granger.

Bella and Ron's child, a son named Emery Reginald Lestrange, had red curls, a pale face and onyx eyes.

Two months later:

Voldemort conducted the Wedding Ceremony. Ginny wore a skin tight crème colored dress with shoulders. Her fire colored hair was in a bun with long bangs coming down on either side of her head. Bellatrix wore pink silk with her hair piling over her shoulders and Hermione a loose, white dress with a silver corset and soft shoulders, her chestnut curls hanging around her face.

All three girls were crying as they said, 'I do.'

Eighteen months later:

The five were sitting around talking, watching the babies. The girls were all pregnant again, and bitchy.

'We need a new last name!' Hermione was moaning, 'It's child abuse to have Lestrange-Malfoy-Weasley-Granger as the poor things last names!' Bella nodded.

'And I don't want to be a Lestrange!' she bitched, 'Roddy's remarried to and so have I! But all that's done is give you Lestrange!'

'What about…' started Draco, thinking deeply. 'Castallanta? Intisara?'

'Vinn? Rahul?' added Ginny.

'Asher?' mused Bellatrix.

'Lakisha?' smiled Hermione.

'Yi? Meara? Macario?' suggested Ron.

'No I have the best idea!' shrieked Hermione.

'What?' laughed Ginny, wincing slightly and rubbing her belly.

'MacInnes, it means unique and what are we if not unique?' she answered.

Three months later:

Hermione MacInnes gave birth to Adie Melvin MacInnes exactly one month after Ginevra MacInnes gave birth to her first child of her blood- Silver June MacInnes, a lovely girl with grey eyes and red curls.

Bellatrix gave birth to her twins, Rosalina Jean MacInnes, a pale, dark haired, dark eyed little girl and Renata Allison MacInnes a miniature version of herself with red hair.

Lord Voldemort was named Godfather to them all.


	21. Epilogue Part Two

Hermione groaned and collapsed on her, Bella and Ginny's bed. 'my god!' she groaned.

'Spill,' nodded Ginny, pouring a champagne from the bedroom bar then coming over to the bed and pushing it into Hermione's hands. Hermione took a grateful gulp.

'I couldn't get Adie to sleep so I spiked his milk with a sleeping potion. Then I turn around and find Bonnibel guzzling the rest of the potion and Scorpius in my potions cupboard. So I give them both a potion to empty their systems of everything they ate in the last 24 hours so they start complaining of hunger. I take them to the kitchen and Aloysia and Emery appear, also demanding food. So I feed them all then dragged them off to bed. They each demanded to be tucked in then kissed goodnight.'

'You sound like you need to relax,' purred Bella from the door. 'I just put Rosalina and Silver to sleep, so how about we have some fun, Kitty?' Hermione shivered as her pussy throbbed.

She looked nervously at the door, 'are the kids all asleep?' she worried, 'should we?' Bellatrix grinned in a predatory way. Seconds later, Hermione was eagle spread on the bed, her wrists and ankles bound to the bedposts with unbreakable cords.

Bellatrix beckoned to Ginny who came bounding forwards, discarding her mini red nightie.

Her lips lowered to Ginny's, roughly nipping, growling slightly as she did. Hermione was moaning, already trying to rub her thighs together to create the friction where she needed it. As Bella bit savagely at Ginny's bottom lip and tore away her little panties, Hermione felt the sensitive area between her legs become hotter and moist.

She was biting Ginny's lip hard enough to draw blood, again and again, her nails tearing down Ginny's sides. Ginny gasped at the pain, but moaned when it was replaced by immediate pleasure when Bella slipped her hand over her burning flesh and cupped her breast, squeezing roughly. She sucked the blood from the lip while tugging and squeezing the hardened nipple.

Ginny tangled her hand in Bella's messy hair and brought her face closer to her own, tasting her blood in Bella's mouth.

"Bells…. Gin…" Their names escaped Hermione's lips.

"Say it again…." Bella muttered, lowering her lips to Ginny's stomach and licking at the smooth skin, moving closing and closer to her heated center.

"Oh Bella…Please, Bella, touch me Gin… please!" Hermione moaned.

Bella kissed the delicate area above Ginny's sex, teasing her. Suddenly her warm tongue was flicking in and out of Ginny, causing a wave of pleasure washed over her. Ginny spread her legs and pushed her hips forwards to meet her mouth.

"Oh, god, Bella." Ginny moaned loudly.

Bella roughly grabbed Ginny's thighs and shoved them further apart, pressing her face in closer, suckling her clit. Hermione was groaning and panting, begging to be touched. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, the pleasure almost unbearable as she raced towards her climax. "Fuck! Bella!" Ginny screamed. Ginny felt herself contract as her juices exploded in Bella's mouth. Her back arched as her orgasm pulsed through her. She brought her lips up to Ginny's and she could tasted herself.

Bella smirked at Hermione. 'Do you want some now, pet?' she purred.

'Gods yes!' moaned Hermione, wantonly. Bella and Ginny crawled over to her. Ginny knelt between her legs, and began licking with her soft, skilled tongue. Bella straddled Hermione and bit her lip, drawing blood. Her nails scratched over Hermione's breasts, drawing more blood.

Draco was watching from the doorway as Ginny and Bella took Hermione from both sides with hot pink strap-ons and his hand crept into his pants. He felt rough lips on his neck and he turned, grinning to Ron. 'Where?' he groaned as Ron slipped his rough, sexy hand into Draco's pants.

'How about right here?' smirked Ron, nodded at the bed where Bella was now brandishing a large whip and Ginny a hot pink candle.

There were whips, strap ons, hot wax and a lot of hot, randy sex. Ginny, Hermione and Bella collapsed in one big, loving hug, all three panting and smelling of sex. 'I love you girls.' Whispered Ginny, contently snuggling. Hermione rubbed her face against Ginny's,

'Me too.'

'We love you too!' yelled Draco and Ron, from where they were panting in post-orgasmic bliss in the doorway.

'Fucking perverts!' chuckled Ginny, blowing kisses to them.

Bella smiled. No longer was she insane, no longer was she broken inside. She had been healed by her new, loving family.

'I love you both, too,' she smiled, 'forever and for always. My silver snakes.'

THE END


End file.
